Love has Secrets
by MyIdentityisSecret
Summary: The Lovers Day ball. It's meant to unite people and fill them with love. Elsa has to marry a spoiled King but falls for his royal guard. Meanwhile Anna wonders why Kristoff is often "busy" and why Rapunzel is often missing too. And then there is someone plotting a revenge. These sisters will find out that love has secrets, Good or Bad. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A very special day

Anna was excited. It was that time of year again! What time you ask?

LOVER'S DAY!

Anna gasped as she saw endless and endless bouquets of flowers entering the castle. The Lover's Day Ball was due in a week, but Anna pestered Elsa into starting the preparations a week earlier than expected. Elsa only smiled at her little sister's excitement. After all it wasn't like Elsa herself wasn't excited for the ball too. In fact, Elsa wanted everything to be perfect for the ball. Lately Elsa noticed the fondness between Anna and Kristoff, and got a bit jealous. She wanted what they had. True love.

**Elsa's POV**

I saw the twinkle in Anna's eyes as she started making a list on how Kristoff was going to ask her to the ball. How adorable were they! And their love was truly true. With the ball coming up I can't help but wonder if I'm going to meet someone...

_NO! Elsa get it together!_

A couple days back the council told me I was to marry Prince Andrews of Riversdale. I remembered what I heard about him. His stuffiness, his simplicity, his selfishness. But I knew where my duties were and I agreed for the good of Arendelle. But if it were up to me I would marry for love not resources.

"Elsa...ELSA!" Anna screamed at me.

"Ahh! What?" I replied.

"You were doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"Staring off into space!"

I dumbly replied, "What?! I have no idea what your talking about!"

Anna looked at me smugly, had she figured out my secret?

"Anna please! Don't even try jumping into conclusions! Besides I'm very busy! I think I'm hearing my name... BYE NOW!"

Mental slap. I must start paying more attention to Madame Ghent's acting classes. They do get handy_**.**_

**Anna's POV**

Is it just me or is Elsa in LOVE?! Wait that's impossible, she's always in the castle and spending time with the council or me. Maybe she's just lonely and maybe... at the ball she'll MEET someone! Oh I so wish for my sister to find her true love. Love thaws and is a crazy rollarcoaster ride. Like Kristoff. Oh! Just the thought makes my heart flutter. I love him. I... just haven't told him yet. I scared he might not love me too. But I know he likes me. Or a year ago he would have disappeared or gone away. I am his girlfriend after all. And his my boyfriend. But, lately I wonder if that's all will ever be. Speaking of Kristoff, where is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Anna quickly scanned the Courtyard and Main Hall for Kristoff. He wasn't there. Anna sighed and went upstairs to look for him. She checked his bedroom and the library. No Kristoff. She slide down the stairs and looked in the kitchen

"Maybe he went in here to get carrots for Sven!" Anna thought.

But all she found in the kitchen was Olaf. She giggled once she saw what he was doing.

"Olaf why are you covered in cookie dough?"

Olaf turned to face the princess. Anna got a better look at him. He **was **a mess. His arms were sprinkle with stickly cookie dough. Cookie dough was also found in all his layers, head and bottom. And his nose was missing.

"Um... Olaf, where's your nose?"

"Silly Anna! It's right here... Oh."

"It's ok Olaf I'll get you a new one. How did you even end up soaked in cookie dough?

Olaf's face changed into an emotion Anna couldn't detect.

"Oh... Um... I..I wanted to.. TASTE them.. yea!"

"Oh ok.." Anna said, even though she didn't buy it "Do you know where Kristoff is?"

Olaf paled, "NO! Uhm.. I mean no I haven't seen him."

Anna wasn't convinced, "Olaf...!"

"Ok ok! He was just here but...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

Olafwashungry. He decided he wanted to get some... SANDWICHES! He skipped inside the kitchen and then he saw it. There was Kristoff and... PRINCESS RAPUNZEL!? They were in a corner huddled up something but what? Olaf sneaked closer.

**Olaf's POV**

Kristoff and Miss Rapunzel were huddled up. They must be cold! It is February after all. I heard giggling too. Maybe Kristoff was telling a joke. I decide to approach them.

"Hiya guys!"

"Ahh!" They both screamed.

"Oops!" I giggled. "Sorry guys! So what are you guys up too? And Rapunzel! When did you arrive?"

"Oh I arrived about an hour ago, Olaf. I want to surprise Elsa and Anna. And help them with the preparations for the Lover's day ball!" Rapunzel kindly replied.

"Oh! So what were you guys up to?" I wondered.

"NOTHING Olaf! Oh.. Um well it's a secret ok." Kristoff stated.

I was confused. A secret? Between them? That didn't seem right.

"What's the secret?" I asked.

Rapunzel answer this time, "We'll tell you later, Olaf. But you must promise not to mention this.."

"To ANYONE!" Kristoff enforced.

"Not even Anna?" I asked.

Kristoff and Rapunzel turn pale. And they started to act nervous. Something was up.

"Promise Olaf, please" Rapunzel pleaded.

...

"I promise"

Suddenly we heard footsteps. **Heavy** footsteps. That only meant one thing.

"Anna!" Kristoff whisper.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel paniced.

"Quick Olaf! Please create a distraction!" Miss Rapunzel pleaded.

"And don't tell Anna anything!" Kristoff stated.

And then they were gone.

Anna was nearing. _Quick Olaf_, _think of something. _I then saw some cookie dough.

_That will work_

I quickly put then bowl on my head and started struggling.

Then I heard giggles.

_***Flashback Ends***_

* * *

><p>Nararrator POV<p>

"But..!?" Anna demands.

"But, I have not a clue were he went"

" You sure?"

" Bet my nose on it!"

Anna was convinced. "Ok Olaf see you later."

"Bye Anna"

Anna skips out and continued with her seach for Kristoff. Olaf was still curious about Kristoff and Rapunzel. He wondered where they where and most importantly..

"_What are you up to Kristoff_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Guys the ball is in two weeks! No confusion right? This will continue, unless something come up. But this is NOT a Cross over. Yes Rapunzel and Eugene are in this story, but it's important to the plot. It might be a slow start right now but stick with me please. This is a Kristanna! Yes it's an ElsaOc. This will possibly end on Valintine day. Possibly! **

**RxR please!**

**~ MyIdentityIsSecret**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A secret?

Kristoff pulled Rapunzel to the side. They both were out of breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her for any signs of pain.

"Yes, I'm fine Kristoff." She replied.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"Please do you know who your talking to? The champion of hide and seek!"

Kristoff sighed, "Well at least the secret is safe."

Rapunzel nodded.

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

Kristoff and I continued walking in the wood to an unknown destination. I felt a bit tired after all that running. But, I knew it was all worth it! The secret must stay between Kristoff and I. And now Olaf... I wonder if he could be trusted.

"Hey Kristoff?"

"Yea?"

"Can Olaf be trusted?"

"Yea, plus he doesn't know much"

I nodded and quickly noticed how dark it was getting. I gasped.

"What?" Kristoff asked, "What's wrong?"

I smiled reassurly, "It's just that I remembered that Eugene is going to arrive at the castle by sunset."

Kristoff froze. "That's like pretty soon."

I laughed at his dumbness, "No..."

He laughed at my sarcasm, "I guess we should start heading to the castle huh princess?"

"Yep, and don't worry, our secret is safe!"

He hugged me, "Thanks! This means a lot to me."

I hugged him back. Then I realized we were right in front of the castle. Kristoff nudged my shoulder pointing to a carriage that was approaching the castle.

"I guess that's my cue to leave, huh?"

I smiled, " I guess so."

He waved,"See you in a bit."

I waved and remembered that I still hadn't said hi to Elsa or Anna. _Dang it! _Then I felt arms around my waist and felt a pair of lips on mine.

"Eugene!" I said surprised.

"Yep it's me! Didn't you know I was coming and why were you waving?"

I felt my cheeks getting warm, "Oh! It was nothing!"

"Well then let's go inside, yea?"

I replied enthusiastically, "Yea!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>_

The couple entered the castle, hand in hand. Eugene was smiling while Rupenzul looked a little distracted. They soon spotted Elsa in the middle of a huge crowd of servants.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel shouted.

Elsa turned around in surprise. "Cousin!"

Even though the two girls were introduced a month after the snowy summer they were close. And Rapunzel's parents were a second mother and father to Elsa and Anna.

"When did you arrive Rapunzel?"

"Oh just now!"

Eugene looked confused, "But... Didn't you leave before me?"

Rapunzel mentally slapped her self. "Um.. Yea but... I explored the town!"

"Oh well we could have done that together.."

"Oh sorry Eugene.. Maybe next time!"

Eugene got a bit suspicious but shugged it off. "Ok blondie!"

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, " Um... Let me call down everyone!"

* * *

><p>Anna still was looking for Kristoff. She kept her hopes up. Suddenly she heard a door shut.<p>

_Kristoff!_

Anna skipped to the back door leading to the shed. Her heart was speeding up. She entered the room and... It was KRISTOFF!

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna jumped on him cause him to lose his valence and toppled over.

He smiled, "Hey Anna, how's your day been?"

She laughed, " Well I..."

Then they both heard Elsa calling "Hey guys come quick!"

_**Kristoff's POV**_

We both heard Elsa calling. I wonder what was going on. _Oh that's right! Rapunzel never said hi to Elsa or Anna. Oh well. Play it cool Kristoff._ I then noticed I forgot to do something.

"You go ahead I have to do something, ok?"

Anna's blue crystal eyes looked at me. Then she smiled and said "Ok Kristoff!" and skipped off.

*1 minute later*

I entered the main hall and saw Anna hugging Rapunzel while shooting a quick hi to Prince Eugene. _So that's Eugene. _A voice interrupted my thoughts. It belonged to Elsa.

"Well that's my little sister, Anna," she looked at me, "and this is.."

"KRISTOFF"

I looked up to see Rapunzel hugging me.

She whispered, "She didn't see anything right?"

"Nah." I replied, "What about princey over there?"

She giggled, "Nope!"

I smiled, "Good."

Another voice interrupted, "What's so funny?"

It belonged to the Prince. Rapunzel smiled and went over to him.

"Nothing Eugene."

I looked over at Anna, who was glaring at Rapunzel. _Is she jealous? Oh come on! _I went up to "Eugene" and introduced my self

"I'm Kristoff Bjorman."

He grunted and said,"Eugene Fitzherbert"

" Nice to meet you"

He eyed me down but then smiled, "You too, we're going to get along"

I smiled back, "I'm sure we will"

Anna still wasn't pleased "Hey Kristoff, how did Rapunzel know who you were?"

_Crap!_

Last time the royals visited I was on a ice delivery. I never met them.

_Shoot! What now-_

Just then Rapunzel stepped in. " Oh while I was in town today... Kristoff.. Um.. SAVED ME FROM SOME ROBBERS! Yea!"

I shot her a look that said "Really?" She just shhugged. Eugene quickly started to ask her questions and looked for bruises and Anna started complimenting me on my braveness.

Elsa stepped in "It was lucky you were in town then Kristoff!"

"Yep thank you Kristoff!"

I smiled,"Your welcome Princess."

Once again jealous air started to fill the room.

Elsa coughed, "Well it's getting late so, Gerda here will show you to your dorm. Goodnight everyone."

And with that everyone said goodnight a went up to there rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>_

Eugene was still jealous with Kristoff calling his Rapunzel Princess.

_But he has Princess Anna... Stop being paranoid!_

But he still had a feeling something wasn't right.

But what could be between them?

_Maybe... No she loves you! They just met in town._

_There isn't __a secret_ _between them._

_..._

_Is there?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OMG! Finally done! Guys I have no idea how long this story is going to be but believe me I'm writing like crazy ok. Finally Eugene appears! And there is some JEALOUSLY! OOOO! <strong>

**This is my story please no copying **

**RxR Please! It makes my day **

**~ MyIdentityIsSecret**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guests?

The next day, council of Arendelle gave surprising news to Elsa. The Prince of Riversdale was to be staying in the castle till the ball, as a guest.

_**Elsa's POV**_

Why me? I know it is my duty to marry that prince but, sometimes I wish that I could chose to whom I marry. Oh well.

"My queen, the Prince soon to be King of Riversdale is to arrive in one hour"

_WHAT!? This is unexpected!_

I calmly stated " Prepare a dorm for him Gerda."

" Yes your majesty"

I sighed. One hour isn't enough time to run away.

_Elsa what are you thinking?! Correction you are NOT thinking at all! Oh geez I should at least make a decent first impression._

"Gerda wait!"

"Yes my Queen?"

"Please remind Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff and our guests please."

"Yes your highness."

_Oh the joy_

I looked at the clock and saw there were only thirty minutes left.

Twenty.

Fifteen.

Ten.

Five.

One.

I heard horses hoof clomping on the pavement outside. _Oh my gosh! He's here! Don't panic Elsa...DON'T PANIC!_

I smoothly walk down the stairs and into the main hall. I see a tall, slim man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He's pretty good looking...

And then I heard him talk.

" Where are the servants. My feet are tired from the trip! This place is full of dust! Someone needs to fire all of you peasants!"

I calmly step in "Calm down Prince no ones getting fired."

He looked up "Ah Queen Elsa, I thought you would be prettier but you will due."

I felt my fist clench shut. Then the brat spoke again.

"I am soon to be King Andrews of Riversdale. This is my servant Liam..."

I looked at Liam, poor boy! He was carrying about ten tons of luggage and looked about 13 years old. He wasn't very muscular and looked hungry.

"...and some where is the lazy ass captain of the guards of mine."

I felt pity for this guard. Then footsteps approached the hall.

"Ah there he is."

I looked up. My ice blue eyes met a pair of warm green eyes, with flecks of gold. I felt my cheeks going warm.

Then he spoke. "Sorry your majesty."

The Soon to be King said, "Well don't just stand there introduce yourself."

He kneeled and took my hand. "I am Matteo, Captain of the Royal Guards... Queen Elsa."

I smiled, "Arendelle welcomes you Captain... And King of course."

We locked eyes again and I saw his cheeks colored faintly pink. Then we heard a big crash.

_Oh Anna!_

I raced to my little sisters side. She was ok and by now Kristoff came down to see what happened. He worriedly asked her if she was ok. She smiled and nodded. Then she turned around and stared at the new faces. And then the King spoke again.

" My what a clumsy princess you are! You desperately need some etiquette classes!"

Anna looked like she was going to kill him. Or worse. I quickly steeped in and offered the company some tea, He agreed and made one of the servants show us the way. As we were walking, I got a better look at Matteo. Messy autumn brown hair, tall but not as talk as Kristoff, and more muscular than the King.

_He is very handsome..._

_**Matteo's POV**_

_She is very beautiful... NO Matteo! What are you thinking, she is the King's bride._

I've always wanted to go to Arendelle. And meet the Royals. But this was different. From the minute I stepped into the Main Hall of the Castle and locked eyes with her I KNEW there was some connection. I looked at her, and studied her; platinum blond hair, crystal blue eyes, red lips, slim, and shorter than me. And then the way she talked, so royal and prestigious and filled with kindness... _Stop thinking like that. _Then I heard her voice again.

"Liam?" She asked.

The little boy turned to face her. I felt bad for him, his mother sold him to the King... And she disappeared.

"Y-yes, y-your Majesty?" He whispered.

She approached him and sympathy entered her eyes.

"Gerda!" She called.

A woman appeared beside her. "Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Please show Liam here to the Kitchen where he can choose how many cookies he likes with milk too"

Liam... Smiled? _I've never seen him smile before._ He has a nice smile too. It made me smile."

" My Elsa! You can't spoil the boy or else he'll get used to it!" _Great! Here he goes!_

See King Andrew and I used to be best friends... Until he suddenly stop caring about people in general. His heart became cruel and ugly. I wonder why...

"Oh Andrews please let the boy rest." Elsa pleaded. I smiled. And then her sister spoke.

"Yea I'm sure _your highness _doesn't need assistance right now huh?"

I smirked. The guy behind Princess Anna smiled.

King Andrews looked unpleased.

"Proper princesses should be seen not heard!"

_Ouch!_

I looked at both princesses... And they were fuming with anger. Thank god we were at the dining hall.

Inside the hall were a couple; a girl with bright green eyes, short brown hair, and very petite; and next to her was a sly looking man, with brown hair and matching goatee, and he was fairly tall.

_Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene!_

I remembered them from their wedding. King Andrews was invited to the Kingdom of Conora, and he hated it. He claimed they were commoners. But during the ceremony he kept to himself. He skipped the reception and was about to drag me with him home, but then the council of Arendelle invited him to Arendelle and arranged a marriage between him and the Queen. He agreed. I still don't know why

The princess spoke," Hello King Andrew." She curtsied. The Prince did the same.

The King barely noticed them. He started eating. I noticed Anna was still unpleased and Kristoff looked distracted. So did the Princess of Conora. _Hmm that's... Strange.._

I noticed Elsa excusing herself to go to the kitchen. Andrews said something about how only the low class goes in kitchens. Both princess looked disgusted and their pairs looked angry, especially Sir Kristoff. I decided to go after the Queen.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Queen Elsa watching Liam eat and asked him about his new clothes. He smiled and hugged her. She looked surprised but hugged him back. Then he left to wash up. I approached her.

"Hello Queen Elsa" I said bowing.

She smiled, "Just Elsa is fine, Captain Matteo."

I smiled, "Just Matteo is fine, Elsa."

She laughed. It was a pretty laugh. Like bells on a sleigh. Then her face turned to the unfinished platter of food Liam left.

"He was only 4 when his mother sold him to the King." I told her.

"Why did she sell him?"she asked.

"Because she was so young. Called him a mistake."

She gasped, "Oh my! What a poor childhood! Especially with him being around the rude- I- I mean the King and having to hear his orders everyday.."

I smiled weakly, "It's ok, but Andrews wasn't always like this."

"He wasn't?"

I smiled, "No.. we were bestfriends. My father was the royal captain and my mother was the Queen's advisor. We also played with the daughter of the cook! Her name was Dani"

She gasped, "He was nice to servants back then?!"

I remembered how he would always offer coins to beggars on the street and give fruits and meat to the poor. Dani and I always admired him and we all planned to work in the castle when we were bigger. But she died and was never to be seen again. I think Andrews knows something about this, but he never talked about it. We started to grow further and further apart... and then he started treating me like one of them.

"Yea, he did. Honestly I miss my bestfriend. I was seriously wounded when he turned a cold shoulder on me."

Elsa patted my shoulder and she smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that. I personally give you my regrets. I bet you guys were like brothers."

"Yea we were, in fact I still consider him my brother."

Elsa hugged me. And then she pulled back quickly. "Oh! I'm sorry! That was awkward wasn't it?" Her cheeks were a bright red and she turned around facing the wall. I blushed too, faintly remembering her smell, touch.

"No, it wasn't... it actually felt.. really nice."

She smiled. "Oh ok then.."

I turned around to go back to the dining hall.

"Matteo?"

"What?"

"I hope you enjoy your stay... Welcome to Arendelle."

And with that she left.

_I think this will be one memorable trip. _

_So this is Arendelle._

**Author's Note: This isn't my best! So this was mostly revolved around Elsa and my OC, Matteo, but do not fear I haven't forgotten about our dear Kristoff and Rapunzel! And the JEALOUSLY. But like I said before it's all. PART. OF. THE. PLOT! **

**RxR**

**~ MyIdentityIsSercret**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprises

For Kristoff to say that he didn't like the recent guest was a total understandment. Kristoff even thought that maybe he wanted to use Elsa, so that she would become his slave. He shuddered at the thought of a woman becoming a slave for _those_ purposes.

_**Kristoff's POV**_

King-what's-his-face was going at it again. He must have insulted Anna like three times already, and Elsa like... Seven times! But I wonder why he's here. I mean sure every once in a while a royal comes and stays in the castle but, it's usually one of the sisters relatives...

_Hm... something's up._

Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I was Rapunzel.

"Hey"

I smiled "Hey.. why do you think he's here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... maybe he's a distant cousin..."

"I thought you were the distant cousin"

She laughed. "If I was so distant than we wouldn't have a secret, would we?"

I winked. "No we wouldn't."

She then excused herself to talk to Anna. I decided to talk to Eugene.

"Hey."

He looked at me. "Hey yourself. Are your guest usually this mean?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I mostly do ice deliveries when there are castle guest, but from what I heard of Arendelle's guests are typically nice."

His ears perked up. "So your Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer!"

I proudly smiled. "Yours Truly!"

He grinned. "In Conora, you are very popular!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Are you going to sculpt something for the ball?"

"I thought about it but I don't know..."

He looked excited.. I wonder why.. Then I found out.

"Could you.. maybe help me make something for my wife."

My teeth gritted, I'm not a servant.

"Sure."

He manly hugged me. "Thanks man."

_**Narrator's POV**_

Anna and Rapunzel looked over to their men. They were bonding!

"Oh they could be best friends!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yea!" Rapunzel exclaimed. _Or enemiesfrom jealousy..._

_"_Oh! This is perfect. Kristoff is perfect..."

"Oh yea he seems pretty nice.. And strong too!" Rapunzel stated.

"Yep.." Anna dreamily said.

_Just wait till you hear the secret! _Rapunzel thought.

Meanwhile with Elsa and Matteo, they had both just finished checking up on Liam. He was now fast asleep in one of the guest rooms far away from King Andrews room. Matteo had just finished closing the door when Elsa spoke to him.

"Its getting late Matteo. I guess we should tell everyone to go to sleep then?"

Matteo turned to her, "I think I'm going to sleep, ok? Elsa smiled and bid him good night. Matteo reached up and touched the spot where she kissed him. Then he headed for his room with a smile on his face.

Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs. She sighed. So much had happened that day. She had met someone. Someone Special. But the same day she also met her future husband. _Drat! WHY did they have to come from the same kingdom. But Matteo looked familiar…. maybe I saw him when I was little. Yea thats it! _As she entered the dining room she noticed King Andrews all by himself. _Serves him right, I say!_ The two other princess were giggling and the two men were talking.

"Guys?" she announced. They all turned to look at her. "We should all get some rest, for tomorrow." They all agreed. King Andrews just stood up and left. Everyone ignored him and bid each other goodnight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>? POV<strong>_

In the garden….

A pair of heavy footsteps crunched the ground underneath him. His eyes were full of revenge. For her and him. On everyone. Suddenly a shadow crossed his.

"Good evening.." the man chucked.

"Whats good about it anyways?" I shot back.

"Just saying."

The man stepped forward. "You know your part, I know mine."

"Of course I know my part. I always have known my part." I spat back.

"Good. I have to go, nice doing business with you." and with that he walked away."

_You too_

…_._

_Prince Hans_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Omg guy less than a month till Valentine's Day! I'm typing as fast as I can. Question: Who should be the badguy helping Hans? Prince Andrews? or a new oc? Or a servant? Comment. Sorry no Kristanna in this chappie! Ill try and do it in the next chapter.<strong>

**RxR - MyIdentityisSecret!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Inside Jokes

_**Narrator's POV**_

Elsa woke up to the sun's rays hitting her face. She sat up, pulling her icy-blue covers closer to her. She was still sleepy, but was remembering what yesterday's events were. She had met Matteo. _Oh how did he sneak his way in my mind_. He had impressed her and made her realize that maybe she needed a man in her life. _Maybe a-a-a King? No Elsa stop thinking like that! Get to know him better._ Elsa brushed all of her thoughts to the side, and started to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile one the other side on the castle, Rapunzel had too just woken up. But someone hadn't.

"Eugene!" She scream. In reply she heard a girlish cry.

"Agh! What! God you scared me to death. He cried.

She giggled. The she went back to brushing her hair. Eugene sat up and yawned.

"Hey, what's the plan for today?"

Rapunzel froze. Today she had plans with Kristoff. And she didn't what to cancel. She had been looking forward to her plans with him. _It's not everyday you're in Arendelle. _

"Rapunzel are you ok?" He asked.

_Perfect! _

_"Actually _no I'm not feeling good today. It must have been due to all the traveling. I think I'll stay here in bed."

Eugene smirked,"I'll just stay here with my lovely wife."

Rapunzel quickly declined his after."NO! Er-I mean no thank you Eugene. In fact I was supposed to attend a meeting today at the orphanage today... yea and give them some treats, but maybe as a good loving husband you are, you'll do it for me?"

Eugene smiled. "Of course I will." He swooped in and kissed her temple. "See you later, feel better." And with that he shut the door.

Rapunzel sighed. She hated to lie to her husband. Lying wasn't her only problem though. _Crap I'm 20 minutes late. He's going to kill me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kristoff's POV<strong>_

I looked at the clock again. For the fifth time. In a row. She's late. _But she's never late! Just wait for 10 more min-_

_"_Kristoff" I looked up and... saw Eugene running towards me?

_That's weird. Crap! Rapunzel's going to be here any second. _

_"_Hey... Eugene!"

He came up to me smiling, "So I was hoping that we could meet up. Later?"

I shook my head. I was going to be gone all day with Rapunzel. "Sorry Eugene I-I have an _**ICE **_delivery. Yeah to the nearest town just across the valley. It's urgent."

He stared at me while I realized my mistake.

_It's still winter._

_"_But it's winter." He spoke.

I stammered, "Yes but, t-they, well, they... wanted more ice for sculptures!" I mentally took a note to remember that excuse.

He bought it. "Oh well that's alright. We could start tomorrow?"

I nodded, praying that would satisfy the price.

"Great! See you later!"

"Bye!" I said relieved.

"Boy I thought that would take forever!"

I spun around to see Rapunzel waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Me too."

She laughed. "What did he want anyway?"

I froze. I don't know if I should tell her. But I am a loyal person. And we have a secret. I'll tell her half of it!

"Ok I'll tell you."

She flashed me a dazzling smile and asked me to continue.

"Well Eugene here is going to surprise you with something.."

"Oh. And you're helping him?"

I nodded. She just stood there.

I coughed. "We should get going.."

"Oh right! Let's go!"

I lead her outside and helped her on the sleigh

And they headed out to the woods.

But we didn't know that someone was spying on us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Matteo POV<strong>_

I woke up to some birds chirping. I was on some satin covers, and in a flannel pajama. Then I remembered, I was in Arendelle. _With Queen Elsa! _ I stood up got dressed and went down to breakfast. King Andrew was there and so was Elsa. I could feel the awkward tension between them. Then she saw me. And smiled.

"Good morning your majesties!"

The King grunted and mumbled a good morning while Elsa smiled and replied a cheery, "Good Morning."

I sat down. Then a official entered the hall.

"Your Majesties!" He bowed.

"Yes?"

"You two are suppose to be up in the Queen's office. Discussing the wedding formalities."

I saw the King sigh. And the Queen fist tightened. But they both agreed because it was their duty.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't be spending today with Elsa. I decided I would check up on Liam. _He must still be sleeping. _I asked one the maids directions to his chamber.

_**Elsa POV**_

Shoot! I had to spend time with King Prissy here! I desperately looked for a way out of this.

"I'm not excited either, my queen."

I blushed, knowing he knew about my behavior.

" I'm sorry."

He nodded as we entered my office. He sat down in one of the satin seats. I sat at my desk chair.

"So where should we begin?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. What's more important."

I thought about it. "Well we should talk about how combing our kingdoms will benefit our subjects."

"Well, in my kingdom we have a bunch of unused homes, so if you're homeless subject need a place to live we could lower the renting rate and provide discounts for food with..." He stated

He kept going on and on about how we should provide a plan to improve the lives of our subjects. I was impressed. _I though he didn't care. Apparently he does._

We kept discussing ideas until around three in the afternoon. Then we were called to lunch.

"Well Queen Elsa it looks like we did some good progress today."

I agreed. "Yes we did. Tomorrow we shall continue."

We entered the room and saw Anna and Eugene. _Where's Kristoff and Rapunzel? Oh well. _

_"_Rapunzel is sleeping. She hasn't been feeling well, and Kristoff had to urgently deliver ice this morning."

I had been thinking out loud. "Oh that's weird..." I started to think. Then I saw Matteo smile at me. My heart melted and there were butterflies in my stomach. Then he leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the Garden at 8 o'clock."

I blushed and accepted his offer. I finished lunch and went upstairs. I couldn't wait for 8 o'clock!

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

Kristoff and I were laughing as we snuck by the castle guards to get inside. We were also covered in mud.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>It was still another half hour until we arrived back in Arendelle. Sven got tired of pulling both of us, so I offered to walk the rest of the way.<p>

_Big Mistake._

"Kristoff!" I pouted.

"What is it Princess?" He asked.

"Well it's just that this road is a wee bit slippery and I'm scared I'm going to fall." He chuckled at my innocence and grabbed my hand.

"Ok then Princess we're going to have to stick together and watch our footing."

I nodded but then I noticed that he was stepping into an ice slope.

"Kristoff! Wait ther-"

"Ahhhhh!"

_Nevermind I guess. Wait he's holding onto my hand so that means…._

"AHHHH!" I heard myself screaming. Kristoff grip started to grow weak. I grew more scared by the second.

"Hang on Rapunzel!" I heard him say. He made his way next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "We **CAN'T **get separated, ok?" he enforced.

I nodded as I saw him grab a tree trunk. _Thank GOD he's strong! _I saw a mud puddle ahead. And a boulder heading his way.

"KRISTOFF!" I screamed. But, once again my warning came too late. As soon as Kristoff's head and the boulder impacted each other, he let go, making us fall into a puddle of thick sticky mud. I quickly dragged my feet up and out of the mud and helped him up. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He pointed to our reflection in the ice that was nearby. I started laughing too. Leaves, mud, and branches covered us from head to toe. We looked like we were battling a mud monster and lost. We also looked hilarious.

"I-I nev-ver la-laughed i-i-in all my l-li-life! Ha Ha Ha!" I heard Kristoff spit out, his face was red from all that laughing. My sides were hurting so much but I couldn't stop. I think we stayed there for an hour. Maybe more.

"We-we sho-should g-get back to th-the castle." I giggled. He shook his head, nodding in agreement. He called for Sven and soon, we were off to the castle.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback Ends*<em>

"I think I have to go take a bath." Kristoff commented. I laughed. "Me too, I'll meet you up later." And with that we both went our separate ways.

_**Anna's POV**_

I was in the library for the day. SInce Kristoff was doing an ice delivery today, I decided to catch up on my reading. Currently I'm reading one of my novels The Peasant Travels. It was about this boy who had met a beautiful princess by chance and they had many adventures. But, then the boy had broken the princess's heart by falling in love with her cousin, leaving the princess broken. It had started with jokes, then secret dates, and then the boy confessed his true feelings to the cousin, and she responded them. Or at least that's what I've been told about the book. I'm on the part where the inside jokes were beginning to happen.

"OH COME ON! Be a little smarter Eva! THE LITTLE WITCH IS TRYING TO STEAL YOUR MAN!" I screamed. I heard footprints rushing to the library and the doors were soon flung open

_Oh please let it be Kristoff! _I looked disappointedly. Instead of my knight in shining armor, in was Prince Eugene.

"Is something wrong princess?" He asked out of breath. I shook my head no and he relaxed. "May I asked why you were screaming?" I blushed, "Over a book.." I mumbled.

"A book?" he questioned. "It was over a book?"

"Yeah.."

He looked at me like I was from a different life form. Then something made us both turn our heads.

Laughter.

It sounded like a girly soft giggle and a manly hearty laugh. I knew that laugh anywhere. _Kristoff…_

_But whose does the other laugh belong too?_

I looked over at Eugene and he mumbled someones name. Before I could ask who, he raced down the hall with me following. Then we stopped in our tracks. Up ahead it was Kristoff and Rapunzel, laughing. They both had damp hair and Kristoff had a different outfit on. Rapunzel was on top of him, and her arms were on his chest. His arms were trying to hold them up both. Eugene had a look of shock on his face which was quickly overpowered by a look of anger and jealousy. I was pretty sure our faces matched. He marched up to them and pulled Rapunzel off of Kristoff.

"What were you two doing!" He bellowed. Their laughing had stopped and Kristoff quickly stepped in. "Nothing Eugene, we just fell down the stairs, thats all." He looked so serious I believed him. It looked like Eugene did too.

"I'm feeling much better Eugene. But I am a bit sleepy its almost 8!"

"Well.. ok come on Rapunzel lets go to bed. Bye everyone! Goodnight!"

Rapunzel agreed, "Goodnight Kristoff. Night Anna!" Then she followed her husband back to their room.

As Kristoff was showing me to my room, I was still a bit curious as to why there were laughing. So I asked him.

"Kristoff"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you two laughing?"

He smiled, "Oh it's nothing. Its an inside joke."

My eyes widened. _Inside joke? Calm down Anna that doesn't mean anything. Right?_

We got to my room and he planted a kiss on my lips. It was sweet and tender.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Kristoff." I said kissing his temple.

As I closed the door I wondered.

_Inside joke? Thats odd but, it does mean anything right?_

_Right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prince Hans POV<strong>_

He quietly made my way to the garden.

Then I appeared. I motioned him to come forward.

"Prince Hans" He spat.

"Good evening. Now you know what you must do right?"

He nodded. "Make them fall in love so that you and your partner can take away.."

I closed his mouth. "Thats enough! Wouldn't want to spoil the plan now would we?"

He shook his and went back to the castle.

I smirked. _Oh Queen Elsa, you never saw this coming. I know you are in love with him._

_So what will it be.._

_You?_

_or _

_Your precious Matteo? _

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi guys! My midterms had recently finished and I will try to update as soon as possible! P.S I named my OC's Liam and Matteo in honor of my twin nephews. They never made it out into the real world. My family was devastated for my aunt. On January 26th 2014 it would be 2 years since there passing. I just wanted to honor them. On a happier note yes there will be two bad guys. Both want something out of Hans. Omg the ending is going to be awesome. I haven't written it yet, (because its still far away) but I know it will be awesome!<strong>

**RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: If there was any confusion Prince Hans and his fellow bad guys are planning to put Mateo and Elsa together so that later they would take Matteo and ask Elsa if he wanted to take him or herself. **

**Also special shoutouts to:**

**Desss4ever**

**All the Guest comments **

**Anna-and-Elsa**

**Kayla**

**usuihentai727**

**And Thehandofdestiny**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What if?<p>

Elsa was excited. In less than ten minutes she was going to meet Matteo in the garden for a surprise. _I wonder what it could be.._She sat down on the bench in front of the lake_. _As she admired its beauty she didn't hear footsteps approaching her.

Matteo saw her, sitting ever so graceful. Her platinum blonde hair was in its typical braid cascading down her back. _Dang, she is so pretty... No! She is the __**King's Bride**_. He sighed. As he walked forward he saw a patch of roses next to the bench she was sitting on. _The blue one. That compliments her eyes. _

Elsa looked at the moon shining on the lake. She saw a family of ducks swimming by, a mother, a father, and three baby ducklings. _Maybe that would be me? With little children? What if I can convince the council to rethink their decision? What if Matteo and I can live a happily ever after. What if-_

"Your beautifulness."

Elsa turned around to see Matteo all decked out in a nice form fitting shirt with soft leathery pants. He kneeling down on the grass with a blue rose in his hand. Elsa blushed at the sight. She took the flower from his hand and thanked him.

"My its beautiful Matteo. Thank you!"

He smiled, "You're welcome, but I've seen things more beautiful."

She questioned, "Oh really? Who?"

"You."

"Oh"

By then Elsa's cheeks were past a pink shade and were a mixture of pink and red. She looked up to see that Matteo's cheeks were tinted as well. Suddenly he grabbed her hand a pulled her towards a secluded area. She didn't recognize this place. She looked at him. He was pointing up to the sky.

"Look up."

She did. And when she did he was never more happier to have listened to some one. Up ahead there were constellations. She could name a few; the Big Dipper, the goddess, and the newest one the Little Dipper.

"There beautiful." She whispered.

He smiled in content. "I knew you would like them." His hazel eyes met her blue ones. There was something in the air. _But what?_

"Come on let's take a stroll."

She eagerly accepted.

She thought about what a perfect night it was, and she was spending it with a perfect guy. He made her feel beautiful.

He thought everything was going well, from her reactions to his surprises, to herself. He brushed his big hands over her small smooth ones. She blushed. _She looks pretty... WAIT! She's the King's Bride! This isn't right. But it feels right. At least for me. _She pushed a piece of hair from her forehead and smiled.

Neither of them noticed a path of small stones in there way.

* * *

><p><strong>*5 minutes before*<strong>

He put them in a single file line, just like he was told. With Princes Hans final words, he set off to spy on the pair in the bushes. He recalled Prince Hans last words.

"Don't screw up."

***Present Time***

He had been watching them. He watched them as they brushing each other's hand. And smiling. He felt pain.

Elsa and Matteo were walking hand by hand. She didn't notice a rock in her path. She tripped. Then it was a movie scene. She was the damsel in distress. He was the knight in shining armor. She was about to fall into the river of death while he jumped in and saved her. When Elsa returned to reality she noticed Matteo was holding her around the waist and her hands were against his chest. There faces were inches apart. _Elsa! Just kiss him. _But she knew better. She had to combine kingdoms, and marry Andrews. She wished that Matteo was the King instead of Andrews but apparently fate wasn't on her side. She stepped back.

"I'm sorry Matteo." She croaked.

"It's alright my Queen, it was my fault." He responded somewhat disappointedly.

"Please call me Elsa." She said with a soft smile.

"Alright...Elsa."

Elsa looked at the clock tower it was nearly eleven at night. She would be sleepy the next day but decided it was worth it.

"It is getting late Elsa. I suggest you head back to your chambers." She nodded.

" Goodnight Matteo." She said

She kissed his cheek, whispering a short thank you. He nodded and she entered the castle. He reached up to the place she just kissed. Then he wiped it clean. He was remind that she was the **King's ** bride. He mustn't fall for her.

_What have I got myself into?_

* * *

><p>Inside the castle a restless Anna was wide awake. She was thinking of the day's events. Especially about her book.<p>

_Today was strange. What I was read actually happened... Maybe... no. Kristoff would never do that to me. But... What if it actually happens. _

_What if he breaks my heart? _

Undecided she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eugene was asleep when he felt the other side of the bed lift up.<p>

"Rapunzel?" He asked.

She turned around. "Don't worry! I'm just going to the bathroom." And with that she ran off.

He sighed as his mind filled with thoughts. _Why is she suddenly distant? _

_What if she doesn't love me anymore?_

He shuddered at the thought. Instead he thought about the surprise he was going to give her. Smiling he returned to his slumber.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sighed. That was the second time she vomited.<p>

_Maybe I'm coming down with something. Yeah! That's it! But... _

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

_What if there's some__**one**_ _in there._

She quickly declined the thought and raced back to her side of the bed. But the idea never left her mind.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was tired. Keeping a secret for your girlfriend and her family was harder than he imagined. But Anna mustn't know.<p>

_What if she doesn't accept the secret between Rapunzel and I._

Yawning, Kristoff decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty. She was being selfish with maybe falling in love with a non royal, not thinking for the better of her people.<p>

_What if I'm falling in love too fast?_

Tired from the perfect outing from earlier that night, she tucked herself in and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Matteo was think about the outing as well. He thought about the moonlight, setting, and most importantly her. The way her hair fell, everything. But was he in love?<p>

_What if I'm not in love with her and she is?_

* * *

><p>Andrews was upset. In a few days he was supposed to announce his engagement with Queen Elsa. He decide she was decent enough but he wanted to be free.<p>

_What if this was a mistake?_

* * *

><p>Prince Hans had just gotten the report on the date. Nothing big had happened but there were a few moments here and there. He started over thinking the situation.<p>

_What if Matteo doesn't become that important to Elsa?_

He gave up and went back to his little shack on top of the North Mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry this is kinda short! So this story is getting way more followers than I expected. So I have no idea how much longer this story will be. Please give me any ideas you possibly could have. <strong>

**Just push the review button please!**

**-MyIdentityIsSecret **


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document

Chapter 7: Questions

_Anna was in a beautiful red and pink ball gown. All the men in the ballroom wanted to dance with her. But she was looking for one guy. _

_Her Kristoff. _

_She started to look around castle. She checked every possible place he could have been. She even enlisted her cousin's husband to help her find him. No luck._

_She went upstairs to the 17th guest room. She didn't know why she was drawn to the room but she opened it slightly. When she did she saw Kristoff and Rapunzel siting down eating. She heard footsteps approach her. It was Eugene. He peeked inside. He got angry and he almost stormed inside but something didn't let them barge in. _

_Kristoff stood up. He neared Rapunzel. He whispered some almost invisible words._

_"I love you. Thank you."_

_She smiled."I love you too. You're welcome."_

_Anna heard her heart break. Water started pouring out of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder. She saw Eugene. He was against the wall dumbstruck. A tear rolled down his cheek. _

_Anna saw Kristoff lean in. She felt like screaming. Crying. Dying._

_She a scream go..._

* * *

><p>NOOOOO!<p>

Anna sat up. She look around. She was In her room. Her cheeks were covered in tears. She quickly wiped them off.

She sighed in relief. "Oh. It was just a dream." She looked at the book in her hands. It was the The Peasant Travels.

"I should really stop drinking milk before I go to sleep." She giggled.

_**Anna POV**_

I giggled. _Kristoff would never do that Anna! What a crazy dream! _I got up and started to get ready for the day. Suddenly I realized something.

I raced to Elsa's Chambers

"ELSA!"

She screamed and sat up. Her scream scared me so I screamed back. I heard footstep in the hall a turned around and met a pair of brown eyes. I screamed some more and Kristoff screamed.

"Gosh Anna you scared me! Are you ok?" He asked. He was holding my arm. I blushed

"Yea I'm fine Kristoff. All the a warming kinda scared me."

He smiled. I turned around to see a sleepy Eugene and a giggly Rqpunzel. _Nah it was just a dream. _

Elsa cleared her throat. "Anna when I said I was here for you I didn't mean that so you could scare me to death!" I noticed that the stuffy yucky King was there and the **reallyperfectforElsa **guard had joined us.

I smiled. "Well now then! Since everyone is here I wanted to remind everyone the the Lover's Day Ball is in one week and FOUR DAYS!" I looked around at everyone's expressions. Elsa looked like she had forgotten but quickly recovered and smiled. The King just stood there dumbfounded. _Serves him right! He probably doesn't know what love is. _Eugene looked pretty excited and kept looking at Rapunzel. Matteo did the same as Eugene except he kept looking at Elsa. But I noticed Rapunzel's expression was a little off. She looked... concerned? And Kristoff looked worried! _What was going on?! _I pushed my thoughts to the side and rushed everyone to breakfast. During breakfast Elsa announced that the King and her had to go and arrange "plans" but at two in the afternoon she will call for me and we can start finalizing all our ball plans. I nodded agreeing to that plan.

Rapunzel whispered something to Kristoff. Something about moving. Or plans. I tried to lean a little closer but they soon parted away from each other and Kristoff went to talk to Eugene. Rapunzel came up to me.

"Hey cuz!" She smiled.

"Hi Rapunzel!" I smiled. I remembered The Peasant's Travel words; _always keep your suspects near! But Anna! Your cousin isn't a suspect is she?! _My train of thoughts was broken when Rapunzel dragged me to the garden.

"Hey Anna I was wondering.. Where is the prettiest place to pick flowers?"

I smiled. It was beside a river in a meadow near the North Mountain.

"Oh it's by a little river. It's not too far. Want to go?" I asked. She nodded.

I had Gerda pack us some food and we were off to the meadow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kristoff POV<strong>_

I was worried. _The Lover's Day Ball was so close! I hate to do this but..._

"Rapunzel! We need to postpone our plans to tomorrow ok?" I asked.

She was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I promise Eugene that I would help him today." _Curse the day that happened!_

"Oh... Ok! Bye Kristoff!"

"You remember the plan then right?"

"Of course I do! I have a strong memory!"

"Ok then. Bye Rapunzel!"

She turned to face Anna. Anna looked rather confused but she greeted Rapunzel warmly. _Of course she does! She's Anna!_ Eugene comes up to me.

"So Kristoff, today we are going to build the sculpture, right?"

I laughed. "You mean sculpt the sculpture?"

He nodded, "Yeah that's what I meant."

We went to the icehouse that was located near the back door. Once in it I noticed Eugene was shivering.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah totally! But isn't it a bit cold in here?"

I laughed, "You'll get used to it. Now come on and help me cut some ice."

We got a fair amount of ice cut off from the big piece that was already there. I started reaching for my ice sculpting tools; an ice pick, knife, etc. I looked over at Eugene. I chucked. He looked like Anna when she forgets her speeches in front if the whole kingdom.

"Hey," I tapped his shoulder. "Get the one with the big pick at the end."

He smiled. "Thank you. I got a little lost there."

"A little?"

He frowned, but then he laughed. "Ok maybe a lot lost."

"Ok then let's get working! What do you want it to look like?"

"Rapunzel."

I froze. "Wait, what?"

He nodded, "I want it to look like **my **wife."

_Oh geez. Really! Well at least I have a image stuck in my head of her. So I guess this would be easy!_

_"_Well ok. You do the pedestal I'll start working on the body and I-"

"No." He growled.

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'll do the body."

"But you don't know the first thing about sculpting!"

"But I can learn." He shot back.

I gave up. I wasn't going to have him hate me more than he already does.

I saw Eugene take a swing and he missed the ice sending his body forward nearly missing his ice pick.

I sighed. I have a long day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>_

I saw Rapunzel drag Anna away and Kristoff and Eugene seemed to be wrapped up into their conversation. I sighed knowing I had to spend another day with prissy pant over here. Mateo walked over to my seat. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. _If Anna were here she would be squealing right now. _

"My Queen, I hoped you enjoyed your surprise yesterday."

I nodded, "Yes I had a very good time yesterday. I hope we can do it again soon?"

He smiled. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Very soon."

He excused himself from the table to go to the library. _Such a gentleman. *Sigh*_

I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Kai.

"Yes Kai?"

He bowed, "My Queen, it's time for your meeting with King Andrews."

I faked a smile. "Of course thank you Kai."

"My pleasure your majesty."

I found the King sitting in front of my chair yelling to some poor girl about how his tea isn't sweet enough. She looked like she could cry any minute. I excused her.

"King Andrews! I don't care if you are the King please treat everyone with respect!" I scolded.

He pouted. _He looks sorta cut when he does that... EWW No what am I saying!_

"Fine whatever Queen Elsa."

"Thank you. Now we should start planning our speeches how we are going to announce our engagement."

He grunted. "Fine."

I realized I didn't know much about him. Out of curiousity I asked him. "What's your favorite color?"

He answered, "Red."

I grimaced. "Oh really? Well I like blue."

He frowned. "Blue is my least favorite color."

_Well red is mine least favorite color too!_

I stood tall and asked, "What's you favorite drink?"

"Iced tea."

"Hot chocolate"

_Oh dear this isn't going to end well._

Them he did something amazing. He smiled. Unlike Mateo's, his smile was... So emotional. Like it costed him to smile. But he did it.

"Well Queen Elsa. It looks like we are quite the opposites."

Then I did something crazy. Something I hadn't imaged doing. I laughed. In front of him.

"It looks like we are. Oh and you can call me Elsa."

"Ok well let's get back to work... Elsa."

After we finished for today he called a servant to get him a book on his desk. He did yell at him when he took too long though.

As we entered the dining hall he turned towards me.

"We had good progress today Elsa. We will continue tomorrow."

He turned around, sat down and started yelling at the servants to serve him food.

_We have made good progress didn't we. _

I went into the dining hall with a secret smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hi guys! So I was thinking Why doesn't Elsa have a LOVE TRIANGLE! Yep and I don't know who she will end up with but I'm sort leaning towards Mateo but reviews are helpful. <strong>

****RxR- MyIdentityisSecret ****here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**JUST WANTED TO SAY HI TO SOME REVIEWS!**

**The HOO fan: like I said its a love triangle. But a lot of people like Matteo so IDK yet who gets her heart!**

**Lea Kate: Awesome name BTW. Yes I am working on grammar. but I'm happy you like the story!**

**Frozenismyylife39: THANKS! I like mysteries too!**

**Lexi: Please do!**

**Kayla: I will try and include him in the next chapter but he is in this one an=t the end for a bit.**

**MrAnderslversen: Thank you for your kind words. I am happy to have a uplifting Danish friend. And I like your stories too!unicorns: don't worry you probably won't know much of the secret until near the end. I am wicked like that. LOL**

**Desss4ever: Thank you for all your comments and I cant wait till I write about them!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Guilt<p>

_**Rapunzel POV **_

As Anna and I were walking towards the flower spot I looked at her. She was wearing a sloppy smile on her face and she was skipping. _She's probably thinking about Kristoff. _

"Hey," I asked, "Are we there yet?"

She giggled. "Not quite, you're as impatient as Kristoff." I smirked. _Oh yea well your not the one who..._

"By the way, I was wondering why the other night when Eugene and I found you two tangled up, what was the joke between you two?"

_What the heck was this girl talking about... Oh, I know! This must have been the lie Kristoff told her to cover up! Ouch I hope I don't mess this up._

_"Oh! _You mean the uh..."

_Think Rapunzel!_

_"_The inside joke?" I heard my self spit out.

I must have said something similar to what Kristoff said because she smiled.

"Yeah! The inside joke! What was it?" She question. I contemplated my response.

A. Tell Anna a stupid joke.

B. Tell Anna I forgot.

C. Actually come up with a really funny joke.

D. Faint.

I quickly ruled out A and D. I ruled out A because I wasn't known for being stupid and that would lower my reputation with Arendelle. And I ruled out D because I didn't want anyone to find out that I might be... Yea... and I didn't want to hurt it either if something was there.

Anna was staring at me. I took too long. I was stuck between B and C both were pretty similar. _But which one is more Kristoff? _

_Shoot. Think quick!_

_"Hello? _Rapunzel?" Anna was getting impatient.

"The inside joke..." Suddenly I remembered Sven! I felt bad for making a joke about him but I think Kristoff will understand.

"Kristoff was saying that we had the same amount of grace as Sven."

Ok I could have done a lot better. But lucky for me Anna smiled. Then she giggled. Then she fell on the floor laughing. I faked some laughs too. _Who says I'm not a great actress?! Take that smolder! _

Then she speaks, "Can you believe how funny Kristoff is? And how cute he is-" she clamped her mouth shut and started to blush. I started playing clueless.

"Aren't you two dating?"

She smiled, "Yes but lately he's been acting so distant..."

"I wonder why?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. Anna turned and faced me.

"Yeah me too. He used to be so romantic. Buy me flowers every other day. Surprise Picnics. Snowball fights. But ever since last December something has been off. No more surprise picnics. No more snowball fights or flowers."

_Believe me I know how romantic he is._

_"Oh! _That's a shame Anna. You two look... lovely together."

Anna's eyes were a bit glossy. I felt bad my secret with Kristoff was tearing her apart.

We picked some flowers and put them in a basket for the castle. Anna even made me a flower crown which made me feel even more guilty. It had a pattern of purple and white flowers. We entered the castle and a guard informed us that the Queen was at lunch with the visiting King and the Guard. I saw Anna smirk and I smiled. It looked like the Guard and Elsa had a connection. I told Anna I was going outside to find a vase to put the flowers in.

As I stepped outside I heard two male voices.

"Who's coming?"

"It's Rapunzel! Quick distract her Kristoff!"

_Of course! It must be Eugene and Kristoff. He told me that he was helping Eugene with my "surprise" I wonder what it is..._

My attention snapped back to a thoughtful Kristoff. _What's on his mind? _

He came up to me.

"Hey."

"Hi Kristoff. What's in the icehouse?" I questioned pointing over there. He turned and whispered, "Your surprise."

I nodded understanding. But then all the memories of the day poured into my mind. The pain Anna has. The guilt.

"Kristoff, I don't think I can do this anymore.."

He looked at me alarmed. He dragged me to a quieter and shadier corner of the warehouses.

"What are you saying Rapunzel?"

_**Kristoff's POV**_

"Kristoff I don't think I can do this anymore.."

Her words shocked me. It caught me completely off guard. I dragged her to a more private area giving Eugene a looked that said _I'm dragging her away. _He nodded and went back inside the icehouse.

"What are you saying Rapunzel?" I asked fearing what her answer might be.

"I can't deal with the secret anymore!" I saw guilt written all over her face.

"Please Rapunzel! It's almost over.."

"No! We've kept this a secret ever since December. You're just a chicken!"

I ignore her insult. "Rapunzel listen to me!" I grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't give up on me now," She was on the verge of tears. "Please.." I whispered.

She looked up and still looked unsure. "But Anna's in so much pain right now... She misses you... and she is starting to suspect something, I can see it in my eyes!"

I looked at her glossy green eyes. "Rapunzel, please it's for her good, and then good of everyone. Please just stick by me, ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you Kristoff

for listening."

I hugged her again. "Thank you Princess for not leaving."

Little did we know a pair of eyes were on us the whole time.

_**Olaf's POV**_

I entered the grand hallway leaving a bit of snow behind. My day had consisted of playing with the kingdom children. I can't wait until my next visit. I spotted Anna all alone by the statue of a man's head. _That's a funny looking statue. _I walked up to her and greeted her. "Hey Anna! What are you doing?"

She turned and faced me. Her lips curled into a smile. "Waiting for Rapunzel, Olaf."

"Oh." I wanted to tell her the game Kristoff and miss Rapunzel were playing. _But Olaf you don't remember the name of the game. Was it Secret? Or was the game suppose to be a secret? _

"I you want Anna I could help you look for her." I offered.

She smiled, "That would be helpful Olaf. Thank you. I'll go look upstairs and you can go look outside near the warehouses."

"Ok!" I answered and I was off to the warehouse. I looked inside the crop warehouse, the stables, but they weren't in there.

_Where could they be?! _

Suddenly I saw two shadows coming out of the cloth warehouse. A slim tiny shadow and a strong, tall, and muscular shadow. _Kristoff and miss Rapunzel! I found them! Anna would be so proud! _

I approached them cautiously. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation. Suddenly I heard the bushes twitch.

"Who's there!?" I asked.

Nobody answered so I shrugged it off. But I had a deep feeling I wasn't alone.

"Hi Kristoff! Would you like a warm hug?" I said running up to them. They both looked alarm to see me.

"OLAF! Hey..uh..what's up?" He said with a hint of secrecy in his voice.

"Well I was wondering what the secret was I mea-" Kristoff clamped my mouth shut. Rapunzel looked at him and he unclasped his hand.

"Olaf," she started, "Don't worry about it. We will tell you the same time we'll Anna. Ok?"

She had so much love in her voice it was hard to disagree.

"Ok miss Rapunzel if you say so!"

They thanked me and we were off to lunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>_

After lunch Anna and Elsa started finalizing and detailing plans for the Lover's Day Ball.

"What color should the streamers be, Anna?"

"Hmm... Pink and Red!"

Elsa giggled. "Ok!"

Rapunzel was trying to gather the courage to go see the castle doctor.

"Go Rapunzel! No wait... it's too risky."

Liam was in his science lesson.

".. And that is how animals reproduce."

He looked at his book.

_If they reproduce because they want to, do they not want to keep their children. I guess I'll soon found out._

Kristoff temper was rising. Eugene and him weren't making any progress on the sculpture. Eugene kept cracking the ice but he felt like he should help him.

_For Rapunzel._

Soon everyone bid each other goodnight, except King Andrew who just stormed off because he still wasn't accepted. But soon everyone was sleeping. Everyone except one.

_**? POV**_

I was to meet Price Hans in the garden. Nobody noticed me and if they did I would bark at them. I only accepted this job because I needed answers. And he had some.

"Prince Hans," I greeted.

"Do you have any vital information?" He asked ignoring my greeting.

"Yes actually, it seems like Rapunzel and Kristoff have a secret affair."

He wickedly smiled. "Perfect! We might kill some people so why not kill some hearts.."

I shivered at the thought but agreed anyway.

"Good night Prince Hans."

_What have I got into myself into._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OMG you guys. So sorry it took so long and it's not that good but I'm trying. I know v day is nearing so this my not end on it but only time will tell! Please if you have any ideas comment some.<strong>

****RxR- MyIdentityisSecret****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares and Tears

**AN: Please read the AN at the end! THX**

* * *

><p>The next morning Liam woke up crying. Why? Because he had another nightmare.<p>

_**Liam's POV**_

I had tear stains on my cheeks. It was another one of those nightmares.

*_Nightmare*_

_"Mommy where are we going?"_

_"Nowhere Mommy loves you very much. "_

_"Mommy it's the castle!"_

_"Yes it is."_

_The lady turned the little boy around._

_"Mommy loves you.."_

_"Mommy is sorry"_

_"Mommy I'm scared what's..."_

_Sudden it goes black _

_*Nightmare ends*_

I had no idea who the little boy was or who the women was but for some reason I keep having these nightmares.

"Sir Liam?" I heard Gerda call.

"Yes? Is it breakfast time yet?"

"Yes! Please sir hurry up."

I quickly put on an outfit similar to Guard Matteo. He was like my hero. I tried to be like him in every way.

I slide down the stairs. I walked into the dining hall to see Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Guard Matteo, Princess Rapunzel, her husband, and the King. _Someone is missing.._

_"_Good morning all." I politely spoke. Even though I was seven, I was more mature than a lot of seven year olds in the kingdom. I was a bit smarter too.

"Good morning Liam" the Queen responded. She smiled at me a offered a chair next to her. _Matteo says the Queen is very pretty and nice, so I must be on my best behavior. _

I sat next to her and started eating. As a looked up I noticed everyone was wrapped up in there own conversation. Love was in the air. I saw how the Queen looked at Matteo, and how... Prince Eugene? Yeah! That's his name! And how Prince Eugene looked at Princess Rapunzel. I liked this Kingdom better than Riversdale. In Riversdale, King Andrews forbids any PDA. I think it's because something happened to him but nobody talks about it.

"Hey guys."

I turn around to see Princess Anna's boyfriend, or so I've been told. He was baggy dirty blond hair and is very muscular. He was wearing a blue shirt with light brown colored pants with a brown coat over it..(Like the outfit he wore at the end of the movie!:)!)

"Hi Kristoff! Sit by me!" Princess Anna cried. I thought that made her look a bit desperate. He shook his head no and grabbed a sandwich.

"Sorry Anna I'm busy today."

"Doing what?"

"Oh! An Ice Delivery. Theres a sudden demand for ice. In another Kingdom."

I looked over at Miss Anna she looked deflated. "Ok Kristoff. I'll see you when you get back, ok?" He nodded and asked one of the servants to get his reindeer ready. And with that he was gone.

Then the Queen spoke. "Well then, Anna today we can plan some more after my meeting with King Andrews, so after lunch." She turned to me. "Liam dear, your studies are about to start. Go along now and don't be late."

I ran upstairs and went to history.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andrew's POV<strong>_

The little boy went upstairs. I had no idea why she was nice to him. And studies? Was that all necessary?

I heard the Queen say something about her and her sister going to plan the ball, after our daily meeting. I smirked slightly knowing that she didn't cancel one of our meetings to be with her sister. Princess Anna agreed, stuck her tongue out at me, and left. _Sheesh! What's her problem? It's probably because her man is out! _

I excuse myself from breakfast, to go to the Queen's office. As I looked back, I saw the Queen looking at Matteo. No, I wasn't stupid. I noticed the connection they had since the first day we walked in here. I know that my future wife loved another. I know that she's only doing this for her people. Heck so am I. In fact the people were practically begging for a Queen, different than me. Nicer than me. But my story starts with an incident.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Queen stumbling into her office. She had a dark blush on her face and was smiling all dreamy like. _She was probably with Matteo. Figures. _

"Sorry I'm a bit late! I..uh.. had personal issues to attend to."

I looked at the clock. She was a bit late.

"A Queen is never late." I answered. She frowned.

"Shall we get working dear Queen?"

She nodded yes let's start. "I thought I told you to call me Elsa, a King never forgets."

I bit my lips as I saw her smirk. I felt a laugh start in my stomach but I was determined not to let it escape.

"So...what's the focus for today?"

"Let's forget the wedding for a bit and focus on our Kingdoms. Now that we are combining them, we also have to combine some laws."

"Ok. Let's just keep all our laws on robbing, kidnapping, weapons, etc." I stated. Elsa looked at me like I was an alien. "Well here there aren't that many laws. Just a few. And most people know not to steal, or kidnap."

I looked at her and wondered what lied on the other side of the castle walls. "Well one of our major laws in Riversdale is no PDA, public display of affection."

She gasped in shock.

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Well one of our major laws in Riversdale is no PDA, public display of affection."

I gasped in shock. I silently thanked that Anna and Kristoff didn't kiss in front of the King or near him. Then again they haven't kissed in a long time...

"Elsa it's not a big deal! I just don't allow it."

I looked at him, it's like he hates love.

I calmly replied, "Well Arendelle is never going to follow that rule."

He looked disturbed, "Well Riversdale has more class than Arendelle."

Something in me snapped. "I don't get it! I'm trying to be nice here! Why are you so against love? ARE YOU THAT HEARTLESS!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOU ANYTHING!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DONT! YOU WOULDN'T CARE!

"I WOULDN'T CARE BUT I'M YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT, NEVER SINCE THE INCIDENT!"

I froze. _What incident? _I closed my eyes and cooled down. Then I opened them

He was gone.

Panic quickly settled in. _"_Andrews? Andrews! Where are you? God why are you so stubborn?"

I checked him dorm. Nothing. I checked the dining hall. Nothing. _Ok Elsa, he probably didn't want to be found so where would he go? _I looked over to the barn. _No he wouldn't be there. Would he? _My feet seemed disconnected from my body as they dragged me over to the barn. I opened the doors cautiously. I saw him kneeled down with his head in his hands. _Please don't be crying. Please. _

"Andrews?" I said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It wasn't proper of me."

He sadly smiled, "It's ok Elsa. I just don't like talking about love."

A "Why?" escaped my lips.

"I don't like to talk about it."

I slightly nodded though I was disappointed he didn't tell me. But I understood.

"It's ok. You can tell me when you're ready."

He looked up. His cheeks had tear stains. His blue eyes were puffy and his blond hair was all over the place. He looked like a real person for once. He was still weeping so I pulled him into a hug. He looked surprised but soon cried into my shoulder.

We stayed like that until supper.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: OmG! ITS SO SHORT! That isn't my best but it has a lot of suspense! Guys its FEBRUARY! I'm like 60% sure this will not end on Valentine's Day but stay tune. Guy please if you have an idea COMMENT IT! I love reading your comments!<strong>

**RxR- MyIdentityIsSecret**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Story of my Life

Anna POV

Elsa and the King weren't at lunch. I patiently waited but gave up after an hour. It seemed like everyone was ignoring me. Eugene went into town and Rapunzel was sleeping. I know! I'll read more of The Peasant's Travels ! I went upstairs and got my copy. I enter the fantasy world of Eva(main character)

*happening in the book*

Eva was peacefully resting in her chamber. She had just showed her cousin, Lily, around. Her husband had some issue to attend to and was gone. She wondered what her love Nick was doing.

She decided to go downstairs for a snack. As she neared the Kitchen she saw Nick. Running, she neared him with a smile on her face. But then she saw him with Lily. He was giving her some type of jewelry. She looked amazed and complimented him.

"What's going on?" Eva asked.

The pair quickly stepped away from each other and stuttered out an excuse...

*real life*

I placed my bookmark gently between the pages and slammed the book shut. _How could a girl be so oblivious to what her love is doing behind her back. That two-timing, double-crosser, good-for-nothing-_

I heard the castle gates open. _Kristoff's home! _I quickly changed out of my casual outfit to a more prettier purple dress. _Only for him_. I slid down the stair ramp, ignoring Kai's request to stop. I decided the quicker way to get to the main hall was through the kitchen. As I made my way through the cooks, I wondered why Kristoff was home early. _He usually doesn't return from a deliver until late at night, even if it is close by. Hmmm..._

I entered the main hall but there was no Kristoff. Deflated I went to go check the stables. Nothing. I went upstairs to the library to ask Rapunzel for help.

_**Rapunzel POV**_

I was quietly reading when I heard the gates open. _Kristoff's back! _I knew he was going to come and find me so I decide to wait in the library. I heard Anna sliding down the stair. _She must have heard the gates too. _I silently prayed she didn't find him before he found me.

The library door opened. I looked up.

It was Kristoff.

"Hey princess!"

I stood up. "Hey Kristoff. Whatcha got there?" I said pointing to his pocket. He grinned and pulled out a white necklace. It was beautiful. It wasn't just chain either, it was about 1/2 inch thick too.

"It's beautiful Kristoff!"

"Let's see if it would fit."

I nodded and turned around. He slowly opened the chain and placed it on my neck.

"Rapunzel I-"

We froze. It was Anna. She looked out of breath like she was running, and her eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. We separated faster than lighting. The chain fell from my neck. She walked over and picked it up.

"What is this? I haven't seen it before?"

She cautiously neared us. My heart dropped and I slowly made my way behind Kristoff.

"Anna I-er-I...this was a gift from Eugene from December, yeah I haven't been wearing it often so I decided to wear it today!"

Then Kristoff stepped in, "Anna, I was just helping Rapunzel her putting on her necklace."

"Yeah," I said, stepping in. "It fell from my neck and Kristoff was the closest person so I asked him for help. In fact he told me he was going to see you."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really! What for?"

_Crap! I just put Kristoff in a bad situation. Stupid!_

Kristoff scratched the back of head. "Errr I-uh..."

I mentally slapped myself. I mouthed, _ask her to the ball._

_He mouthed; But I don't-_

_Just do it!_

Anna was becoming impatient. "Yes go on."

Kristoff sighed. I felt bad. "I was going to.. ask you if you.. wanted to go to the ball with me."

Anna squealed, "Oh my gosh! Yes I do want to go with you." She hugged Kristoff and kissed his cheek. He blushed and said, "Great see you soon." And with that Anna was gone.

I dryly chucked. "I guess our plans bead to be rearranged a bit?"

He sighed for the second time. "I guess so. Here," he gave me the necklace. "You know what to do." I nodded. "Alright Kristoff, see you later."

I quickly walked out the door, looking out for Eugene.

_**Anna's POV**_

I couldn't believe it! Kristoff had asked me to the ball! I was so happy I didn't notice I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Hey-"

I looked up I bumped into Eugene. I blushed for my clumsiness and said sorry.

He laughed, "It's ok Anna. By chance have you seen Rapunzel?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she was just in the library. Oh! By the way it's beautiful!"

He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

_You think a guy would know. Well that's men!_

"You know! The white chain?"

"I have never even heard of a white chain."

"What?"

He just stepped back, " Um... I'm going to go.. I think Rapunzel is calling me." He ran back to his chamber and left me confused.

_Eugene didn't know what necklace I was talking about.. But Rapunzel told me... _

I remembered the book. And when Nick gave the necklace to Lily.

_No that only happens in the books!_

_But what..._

_What if the book becoming my life?_

_What is it is my life! _

Confused Anna went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey guys! I'm typing morning noon and night! It's almost the 1 week left mark and omg the ending is amazing! I can't wait to write it for you guys! Please comment any ideas! And to clarify there is TWO BAD GUYS HELPING HANS! TWO!<strong>

**RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Almost

_**Elsa POV **_

I woke up in a good mood. I remembered how Andrews really opened up to me last night. It was a breath of fresh air. I felt my cheeks heat up as a remembered how cute he looked last night. _No Elsa you're not supposed to like the selfish King! What are you thinking!_

I quickly got dressed and started down the stairs. But I bumped into someone.

"Oof! I sor- Matteo?"

He smiled, "Hey Elsa, I was wondering if you have any free time today?"

I subconsciously answered, "I'm free all day!"

He grinned, "Great," He leaned in and whispered, "Because I have another surprise for you."

I blushed. _Of course I don't like Andrews! Matteo is the sweetest people I'll ever meet and I think I'm in love with him._

_"_Ok Matteo I'll go. Where are we meeting?"

"Just meet me in in the gardens." He winked. "After breakfast"

"Ok."

He stretched out his arm. "My lady?"

I giggled. "Oh of course good sir."

He smiled and we went to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>We were that first ones seated at the table. We sat next to each other.<p>

"So," I asked, "May you give me a clue of what my surprise is."

He smirked, "Not a chance my fair Queen."

I giggled. Then Anna walked in. Trailing behind was Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff and..

"Andrews..."

Matteo looked up. "What did you say dear?"

I blushed, "Uh-er-nothing Matteo."

He kissed my cheek. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Anna and Rapunzel squealing and Andrews turned away. _Was he jealous?_

I shrugged it off and started eating. After most of the table was done I stood up and made an announcement.

"King Andrews?" I addressed formally.

"What?" He grunted.

"Er..." I thought about it. _Do I really want to cancel my meeting with him when i want to know about what happened last night?_

_"_Yes please continue." He said half-heartedly. I had a feeling he already knew what I was going to say.

"I would like to cancel our meeting today due to personal issues. And also to help my little sister to finalize the plans for the Lovers Day Ball... because there is only one week and one day till the ball...if you'll allow me?"

He looked up nodding his head, regaining his posture. "Why should I care about what you do with your life. In fact I think my royalties needs a rest, good day!" He coldly said. He stood up and led the table.

My jaw dropped. But I quickly picked it up and shooed shock out of my eyes.

"Very well than everyone continue your conversations."

_**Andrews POV**_

I stood up and stormed out of the room. _I can't believe how stupid you were! Go back and apologize! _I, like always didn't do anything. She didn't want me anyway, she wanted him. I remembered how last night she saw me at my most vulnerable, how she comforted me. _I've never felt this way about anyone. (_**Disney line from...?) **_She makes me feel special. I think I like her. _I smiled at the thought. And we were going to get marriage. I smiled at the thought of her being my wife. _**But she doesn't love you!**_ _She loves him. _I shook my head.

As I entered my dorm I started to think about how I could get Elsa and her family to start liking me.

_**Elsa POV**_

Matteo led me outside.

"Let me blindfold you. You trust me right?"

I nodded, "With my life."

He smiled and blindfolded me. _I wonder where we're going..._

We stopped. I hear birds chirping. _We must be outside._

_"_Elsa? I'm going to take the blindfold off on three."

"One." He starts untying it.

"Two." It started slipping off.

I hold my breath and await his three.

"Three."

He takes it off. I gasp. We're in the middle of a winter wonder land. The ice is frozen over a pond. I look at Matteo. He's holding up two pairs of ice skates.

"One for you, one for me."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I took the skates and put them in.

"So are you a beginner or advance?" He asked me.

"Advance. Let's see what you got!" I smirked.

We started skating. Leap, turns, partner work it was amazing! We hadn't realize how hot it was getting. As I was skating a heard a crack. I froze.

"M-Matteo?"

He turned around and froze.

"Elsa... Don't move."

It started snowing. _My powers! _

_Don't be stupid Elsa! If you step on the ice you'll crack it before you freeze it._

"Elsa close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

"Ok." I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pair of hand around my waist. _Matteo…_

I felt my feet back on the snow. "Are you alright Elsa?"

I nodded. "Thank you Matteo."

"You're way too important to lose."'

I noticed how close we were. His hazel eyes piercing down into my bright blue one. I started to lean in, he did too. Our lips were close. I could practically feel his lips on mine. Then he pulled away. "We should be returning to the castle, my Queen."

I was dumbfounded. _Why did he pull away? _

Anxious to get to the castle I agreed and we were off.

But I couldn't get over what just happened.

_What almost happened…_

_Almost….._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry! I'm so slow! Anyways comment who you think elsa should end up with. BTW there's a poll on my bio too<strong>

**RxR- MyIdentityisSecret**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Confusion

**Elsa's POV **

I was confused. In my life, I was rarely confused, mostly scared. _Matteo had just saved your life Elsa! So why wouldn't he want to kiss you? And why are you looking forward to go back to the castle! Arrrgh! My life before boys: happy, normal, strong. My life with boys: confusing, butterflies, weak. What have boys done to me..._

"-sa? Elsa?"

Something snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

I looked over at Matteo. He was staring at me puzzled. "Elsa... I've been calling you for the past two minutes... is something wrong?

_Of course something is wrong you idiot! You didn't kiss me..._

"No everything's fine Matteo. Thank you for asking."

He looked like he was going to say something else. But we soon approached the front gates.

"Kai!" I called, "Open the door."

Kai opened the main hall door, and we stepped inside. I saw Anna looking at us and then giggling behind a plant. Matteo looked mad at himself.

"Anna, we should start planning and finalizing the ball plans." I stated dully. She giggled.

"Ok Elsa! Meet you in your office!" And she skipped away. I turned to face Matteo. "Thanks for the lovely surprise... I enjoyed it." I could hear the awkward tension between us.

"Oh that's nice to hear... I'm glad you enjoyed it. See you later."

"Bye..."

He turned around and walked away. I sighed. I liked him a lot. _But he didn't kiss you._

I entered my office with a fake smile on my face. Anna was trying to balance four books on her head when I came in. She dropped all of them and blushed. It was actually very funny.

"Why are you risking the books life Anna?"

She giggled "Well the ball is coming up and since Kristoff asked me..."

_Nothing new there._

"...and when he asks me to dance I want to show him I can have balance."

I smiled. _Oh Anna, you really have it easy. You probably already know if Kristoff likes or loves you. You know everything about love. Me? I haven't gotten a single idea what to do._

"Well Anna," I giggled, "Don't you think you should start with one book instead of four?"

She laughed, "I guess I should have thought of that first, huh?"

"I think you're right."

Then Anna's smiled turned into a frown. "Elsa do you think you have good advice?"

I raised an eyebrow. _Me and good advice are like opposites. But she's my little sister! I have to help her._

" What can I help you will Anna?"

"Well I have been in a relationship with Kristoff for about two years. And... he hasn't told me he loves me yet."

I gasp in shock. _Maybe love is way more complication than I think. _

"But Anna, you guys act so in love! Well..."

_You used too._

But I didn't want to hurt my little sister. So I just awaited her response.

"We do? Well not as much as we did huh?"

I nodded in agreement. "Anna? When was the last time you two went on a date? Or he got you flowers? Or picnics?"

Anna was close to tears.

"Anna..."

"I don't know Elsa!" She exclaimed. "Something's wrong! He's just not Kristoff anymore..."

"He still looks ok and he acts the same."

Anna looked up. "You don't know him like I do."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Anna. But he asked you to the ball! So maybe you guys will be better after the ball."

She weakly smiled, "I hope so Elsa, I hope so..."

"On another note.." She smirked. _Oh no! Please don't go there Anna! Please!_

"How are things with the royal guard?"

I sighed. Anna's smile grew. "So you do like him!"

I blushed, " Yeah but.."

"OOHH I KNEW IT!" Anna squealed. She began planning out my life with him.

"... And you'll have four children; two boys, two girls!"

I blushed even more. "Woah! Hold your horses Anna! I'm getting married soon!

_With King Andrews.._

Anna frowned, "That guy doesn't even know what love is!"

"Well never judge a book for its cover!"

Anna blinked at me. _Shoot!_

"Didn't you just stand up for him?"

"No-n-yes? Maybe? Anna..."

"Yes Elsa?"

"I think I'm caught between two guys..."

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa..."

I started tearing up. "I know! And I don't know what to do!"

Anna hugged me. "Don't worry Elsa. I didn't know. And I'll try to get along better with the King ok? Even though he super stuff and spoiled..."

I looked up.

"_You don't know him like I do."_

"You're right I don't but personally I would follow your heart."

I blinked, "Well so far my heart chooses..."

_**CRASH!**_

We both gasped and ran out of the offices. We saw a retreating figure try to not be seen.

"Who's that?" Anna shouted.

The stranger and I locked eyes. I turned away. So did he.

_Andrews..._

"Anna let's go back to planning."

She sighed, "Ok.."

I smiled, "Thank you."

We returned to my office and spent the rest of the day planning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andrews POV<strong>_

I saw Elsa and Matteo enter the castle. She was blushing. _Went on a date. Knew it._

He looked like he wanted to kill himself. They looked like something just happened. _Maybe they kissed..._

Anna noticed their presence and started giggling. _Even she like him! Great!_

I watched how Elsa told Anna to go wait for her in her office. I heard how Elsa was thanking Matteo for their _lovely _evening together. I followed her upstairs. I stood next to the open door and eavesdropped in her conversation with her sister.

At first they were talking about Anna. She was crying because her Kristoff wasn't as romantic as he used to be. _Figures. _But then..

"How are _things _with the royal guard?" Her sister asked. I had no clue what Elsa did but I think she blushed.

"So you do like him!"

_No Elsa. Please don't say it. _

_"Yeah I do but..."_

Her words to me into a trance. I didn't hear anything else. _How could this have happen to you Andrews! You put your act on! Everything. You vowed to yourself you would never love again, especially after the incident. _

_Beside who would ever like you._

I snapped back to reality. They were still talking.

"Well so far my heart..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started running back to my dorm. But I crashed into one of the knights.

_**CRASH!**_

_Shit! How could you be so stupid! Just don't let anyone see you!_

I heard footsteps approaching.

_Elsa and Anna!_

I quickly went up stairs.

_Don't look back! DONT LOOK BACK!_

But I did look back. My ocean blue ices meet her icy blue ones.

_Elsa..._

I turned around and started running again. I heard Elsa drag Anna away from there.

_See you tomorrow Elsa.._

_I turned around and walked away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bad guy 1 POV<strong>_

Prince Hans stepped from the bushes. I gulped.

"Welcome my leader."

He scowled at me. "You better hurry up! You and your sidekick have to carry out the plan!"

"But."

"But what?"

_I think I'm starting to love her.._

_"Nothing _sir as you wish!"

He turned and faced me, "Tomorrow the ball will be exactly a week away!"

He grabbed my collar. I gulped.

"You better not mess this up!"

I smirked.

"I wouldn't dare."

_Or would I..._

* * *

><p><strong>Her doesn't have to be Elsa...<strong>

**yes there are two bad guys**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hey guys! Valentine day is almost here! I will be continuing but since this story is almost done comment ideas on what my next fanfic should be on! I'm open to almost anything (doesn't have to be frozen!) <strong>

**Ciao!**

**RxR- MyIdentityIsSecret **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Unexpected

It was dawn. No one was up yet, except one.

Rapunzel worriedly walked to the garden. She thought about the events that happened earlier.

*_40 minutes before*_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

I entered the midwife's office dressed as a begger. _Stay low Rapunzel stay low! _

"Hello! How may the midwife help you?"

"Uhm! I would like to get a checkup to see if I'm pregnant, please."

Since I was a "begger" I thought of a way I could pay. I took one gold coin out of my savings.

I acted scare and what I thought a begger would act like.

"Oh um..." I took out the gold coin "I can pay with this.

The midwife's eyes widen. _Oh no she found out my identity! Stay calm._

_"_Oh no dear! I'll put it on the house."

I smiled "Thank you."

"It's alright deary. Now let's get you checked up."

She asked me some questions and felt around my belly.

"Miss...?"

"Nora... My name is Nora."

"Well miss Nora I am pleased to say that you are expecting."

My heart dropped.

"Wh-What?"

"Yes and it looks like your 1 month in."

"Oh." _What if he doesn't want it..._

The midwife asked me if I was ok.

"Yes yes I'll be going now."

"Good luck.."

"Thank you."

_*Present Time*_

I kept walking. _How do I tell him? _

"Hi Rapunzel."

I turned around screaming.

"Eugene don't do that! You scared me!"

He laughed, "Sorry! So let's have a tickle fight."

He started tickling me. _Not my belly. _

"Please STOP!" I yelled.

He tumbled back. "Geez, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" I cleared my throat. "It's just that I... Have a headache and I think I need to rest."

He stood there dumbfoundedly. "O-ok. I'll just hang out with Kristoff."

"Just go."

The door slammed shut. _I think I might have overdid it just a bit. _

I sighed, fatigueness was settling in my eyes since I woke up early to see the midwife in the village. Slowly I fell asleep.

_**Eugene's POV**_

Did my Rapunzel just yell at me?

_What's happening? Ever since we got here she's been more distant and cold. _

I didn't want to be in a bad mood when I talked to Kristoff so I forgot about it momentarily.

"Kristoff!" I called.

He turned around confused. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "Well we still need to finish my ice sculpture."

"Oh right!" He awkwardly coughed. Something told me he didn't really want to help me.

He grabbed a few tools from his shed and we were off. When we arrived to the ice shed, there are a lot of sheds, he was surprised to see I finished half of the sculpture.

"When did you do this?"

"After you dragged Rapunzel away from the shed and didn't come back I decided since it my ice sculpture I should put it most of the work."

He nodded understanding my thinking. "Ok then. The plan for today is to finish it right?"

I nodded back. "Yes. It needs to finish lfreezing solidly for the ball. We wouldn't want Elsa to just stand there keeping the ice cold when she could be dancing with her future "husband"."

Kristoff laughed. "More like future enemy ."

We both laughed. I really didn't know much about what was happening between Elsa and the King but the last time I noticed he was very cold towards her. _That marriage won't last. Poor Elsa. _

"Kristoff?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice something different with Rapunzel?"

His faces paled. _I wonder why..._

"N-no. I don't think so. She always acts happy and cheerful and she's always have."

I was confused, "How do you know that if you haven't even met my wife until like a week ago?"

He paled even more, "Oh it's j-just a.. Lucky guess! That's all!"

_Something's up. But what?_

I bought it. "Oh ok I guess she is like an open book."

He smiled. "Yep!"

_**Kristoff's POV**_

_Stupid, stupid! I almost blew it! Can't you be a bit more smarter Kristoff?_

Eugene spoke again, "So are you excited for the ball? It's in one week!"

I smiled nervously, "Yep excited! Super excited!"

Truth be told I was really nervous and excited. I wasn't really ready for the secret to be out yet. It was only a week away! Rapunzel was excited though. She couldn't wait. I told her not to worry.

About 2 hours later we finished the sculpture. As we admired our work I started feeling guilty that Rapunzel might be acting cold towards Eugene because of our secret.

Since it was only ten in the morning, we decided to join the rest for breakfast.

"I'll just go wash my hands! You go ahead Eugene."

"Ok!"

As I was returning from the bathroom I ran into Olaf.

"Hi Kristoff!"

"Hey buddy! What's up?"

He scratched his head. "Well no actually. I've been wondering did the game stop?"

"Game what game?"

"The game between you and miss Rapunzel?"

"Yes it did let's go to breakfast."

"Ok!"

I quietly chucked. _The "game" is just getting started._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator POV<strong>_

Once Olaf and Kristoff entered the room the table was complete. In fact everyone had already started eating.

Suddenly Matteo stood up.

"I have an **announcement ."**

...

**Authors Note: Cliffhanger! Hey guys! The chapters will only get longer from here! I alright wrote the last chapter so now all I need are all the chapters in between! Comment any ideas!**

****RxR-MyIdentityisSecret****


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Announcement

**An: I wanted to update this tomorrow, but alot of my readers couldnt wait till the next upDATE!**

**I want to thank all my reviews and please read the Authors note at the end! Comment and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa POV<strong>_

"I have an announcement."

The whole table stopped eating. There was awkwardness tension in the air. I cleared my throat, "Yes Matteo? What is it?"

He came closer to me, "My Queen," he kneeled, _such a gentleman, _"I have been called to Riversdale to attend to some of the issues regarding the guards. One of the captains had recently died and I need to go to appoint a new one."

"And... about how long will you be gone?"

"Two days."

I felt my face fall. "Two days?" There were a few things that was good about that. I could figure out all this triangle mesh and I could talk with Andrews.

He took my hand, "Don't worry my Queen, I will travel safely." He leaned and in my ear he whispered, "...and be back very soon."

I felt my cheeks heat up. For a moment it seemed like it was just him and I everything seemed perfect. Then Anna's giggling ruined it. I forgot we were still at the table. Everyone's expression either looked amused or excited *cough* Anna and Rapunzel *cough*. I looked over at Andrews. He was staring at his coffee cup. _At least I can talk to him today._

I clapped my hands, "Alright everyone! Back to eating." One hour later I was saying goodbye to Matteo.

"Travel safely, please?"

He smirked, "Didn't know the Queen cared so much."

I giggled, "Well I do." _More than you realize. _

"See you in two days, Elsa!" He secretly kissed my cheek. I wasn't that mad anymore. _If he was destined to be my first kiss I will have to wait a bit more. _

I walked inside the castle only to be confronted by a royal advisor.

"My Queen?"

"Yes?"

"You must continue your sessions with King Andrews."

I nodded. "Very well, thank you."

_At least now I can talk to him. _

I opened the door to find Andrews playing with a model airplane at my desk. I stiffed a laugh. But I couldn't help myself. He looked so innocent.

"Hello Queen Elsa." He said as he was regaining his posture. I smiled, "Helle Andrews. I thought we would be going by first names?"

He frowned, "A proper royal always goes by formalities." It was now my turn to frown, "Please I insist, call me Elsa." He started at me. I put on my best puppy eyes on. After a minute he finally gave in. "Fine. Whatever."

I smiled. I sensed he was still mad at me but I think it will past.

"So today we will be working on..."

*6 hours later*

"Alright see you tomorrow Andrews!"

"Bye Elsa..." He started to lean in by my cheek but quickly pulled back. "I'll just be going now."

I blushed. Then I went back to my chambers. It was only five in the afternoon. Might as well call the cooks to serve dinner a little bit earlier at 7 instead of eight.

_**Eugene POV **_

I looked in the bedroom. _Nothing. _I looked in the stables. _Still nothing. _I looked in the garden. _Nothing. _

_Where could she be? _

I had to figure out why she was mad at me. Even though she tells me she's not mad at me, I know better. But, I have no clue at why she could me angry with me. _She's never with me! _

_**Rapunzel POV **_

I saw him. Trying to find me. I wish he could just leave me alone. I was trying to ignore him. He has this thing where he can't stand when someone is mad at him or doesn't like him. He usually wins them over. _But that won't be me!_

_I'll go to the kitchen._

_**Eugene's POV **_

Where was she! She's starting to annoy me. What if she's trying to ignore me? What if I did something terrible, that I don't even know of?

I heard the dinner bells ring. _Was it eight o'clock already? _Oh well I'll see Rapunzel at dinner.

For sure.

As I enter the dining hall a guard came up to me.

"Prince Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"I was sent here to inform you and the others that Princess Rapunzel will not be joining you guys for dinner. She was feeling a bit ill and decided to go lay down for a bit.

I nodded, "Thank you. You may leave now."

He bowed and left. Usually I hated formalities, but today I wasn't that concerned about it.

_Maybe that's why she was angry this morning. Because she was sick. Stop putting ideas from your imagination into your mind Eugene! She would never ignore you!_

With a smile on my face, I sat down. I looked at the clock. It was seven o five. _Seems like we're have an early lunch today!_

_**Andrews POV **_

Lunch was full of joyful giggles, "interesting" conversations, and delicious food. For the past few days I haven't really talked to anyone at the table, while Matteo had been the center of attention, the funny guy. I haven't even made conversation with Elsa herself.

I sighed. I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Princess Anna.

"Hi King Andrews!"

I was confused. She never liked me, so why now? _Probably because Matteo isn't here. _

"May I help you with something Princess Anna?"

"Anna's just fine thank you."

I smiled, "Then you can call me Andrews."

She smiled, "I think we should start on a fresh page. I know we started off on a bad note but I am willing to put that behind me. You know... since you're marrying my sister soon."

I nodded, "I would like that very much, Anna."

Maybe lunch is a good thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrator POV <strong>_

_A boy was there. His mother was dead in front of him. _

_His father did this to her. _

_He left his mother and went outside to try and stop his father from killing her_

_It was too late. She was dead. Her mother was too. His dad had gone mad. _

_This is what love led his dad to do. _

_Love destroyed him._

_Someone entered the room._

_"Look what your father did! He's a monster! You probably are one too."_

_The boy started crying. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything."_

_The other person screamed, "Yes you did! YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER!"_

_He ran up to the girl that was as stiff as a rock on the floor. The boy kneeled to see who it was._

_"Dani..." _**(An: remember her from ch. 3?)**

_The boy was paralyzed, "I killed her! What have I done!" _

_"You monster.."_

_POW!_

_The boy ran outside. His father was in a pool of his own blood. _

_"Love had killed him."_

_The boy then decide to vow to never fall in love..._

_For love had killed his family._

_The other person ran up to him._

_"Destined to be like your father!"_

_"Worthless" _

_The boy should had never told his father._

_"No soul"_

_But he did._

_"Worthless. No soul. Worthless. No soul."_

STOP!

Andrews woke up with his face covered in sweat and tears. It was another flashback.

"Control yourself"

He calmed down. He silently thanked his bedroom was far away from Elsa's and the others.

He went back to sleep not wanting to think about...

_The Incident._

_**Hans POV **_

They don't know what's coming. My guys have almost everything ready. But if Andrews fall for Elsa, my plans are done for!

It all goes down at the ball...

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: squee! We're getting to the good parts here! I brought Dani back! She has a major part in this story even though she's dead. Matteo leaves and Andrew has a flash back of the Incident! And the drama is just getting started<em>**! (Ps if you have a secret plot twist idea please message me and I can pick one to include in the final battle!) **

**RxR - MyIdentityisSecret **

**This is my story. Please don't copy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**!Important read below!**

An: Just to be clear, **Matteo is gone ****two** **days! ****Not** **including the day he left! So this chapter and the next one! Ciao!**

**Be sure to answer my poll.**

* * *

><p><em>6 days to go...<em>

Chapter 15: The Asking

Breakfast without Matteo wasn't as quiet as Elsa thought it would be. In fact she almost forgot that he wasn't there. Why you might ask?

Because _he _was there.

Anna had told her how she and him make a truce. She also noticed that Kristoff and Eugene were warming up to him.

She sighed. She was torn between two men.

She looked at the grandfather clock behind her. It was time for another one of their sessions.

She looked up and called, "Andrews? Shall we go now?"

He looked up and smiled. "We shall."

He stood up and bid everyone a "See you later." They all said bye and went along with their business.

_**Andrews POV**_

I think people are starting to like me. It would be the first time... ever since the Incident.

I hear her call my name, taking me out of my thoughts. She asked me if we should go now. I smiled and agreed. After saying goodbye to everyone we went upstairs. Since Matteo wasn't here that means she won't be too distracted anymore. I didn't want to sound bad but he was going use every single second he wasn't here. I want to learn more about her. I know we are different but maybe I can show her differences are good. We entered her offices and sat down.

Suddenly we heard a knock at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Elsa asked.

The door opened and a man, whom I recognized as head of the Arendelle Council, walked in.

"How may I help you?" Elsa asked.

The man kneeled, "My Queen, it seems that the council has decided on your wedding day."

"And that shall be on..?"

"March 15th my Queen."

She gasped. I guess this was happening too fast. She quickly regained her posture.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"No my Queen." He handed her something. "Here is the list of wedding preparations. You two must agree on certain items on the list. Good day Queen Elsa and King Andrews."

"Good day." I answered.

I closed the door and went back to my seat.

"Well Elsa, I guess we have a lot of planning to do today huh?"

She laughed, "I guess so."

_**Kristoff POV**_

After breakfast I was to meet Rapunzel near the back door of the kitchen. I patiently waited and thought about how our secret was going. To be serious, I thought she would have told someone by now, but she promised to keep quiet about it.

We were going to the woods today. We-

I see her walking toward me. I smile and wave. She nervously waves back. _I wonder what's up with her. _

"Hey Kristoff." She stuttered.

I smiled, "Hey, so shall we go now?"

She shook her head, "Actually I have to tell you something."

I raised my eyebrow, "Ok you know you can tell me anything.

She scooted closer to me. _Wow this must be serious._

"I-well I.."

I scooted closer, "If you don't want to tell me that's ok."

"No! I have too. I'm..."

"Rapunzel!"

We both turned around to see Eugene in the doorway, jaw clamped shut. He walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing?"

She jumped back. "Nothing Eugene. I was just asking Kristoff on what color he thinks suits me for my ball dress since the tailor is here. I want it to be a surprise for you but," she turned her heel, "It seems like you don't appreciate anything anymore." _Wow she's such a convincing liar. _

As she stormed off, I decide to play along with her. "Eugene, you should love her more. She's trying."

He sighed, "I know," he nudged me, "but my surprise will cheer her right up!"

_Sure it will._

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to go to town to run an errand, so see you later."

"Bye Kristoff!"

I decide I'll have to do this alone. Without her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

I was excited! Right now it was 2 in the afternoon and the tailor was to be here any minute to begin my fitting. She was here this morning but she was making new maid dresses.

I patiently sat near the three mirrors. I tried to remember what I order my dress to look like.

_*Flashback*_

Kristoff and I had just finished our picnic. It was the middle of October, and the fall season was in full bloom. Dashes of colors were everywhere, everything looked beautiful.

"Anna?" He whispered.

"Yea Kristoff?" I asked.

"Do you know what my favorite colors on you are?"

I giggled, "Every color?"

He laughed, "Yes but there are two special color I really like one you."

I smiled, "And that would be?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"P-"

_*Flashback ends*_

"Princess Anna!"

I snapped out of my flashback mode.

_What was he saying?_

"Yes Gerda I'm in here!"

Someone opened the door. It was Gerda followed by the tailor.

"Princess Anna, the tailor is here for your fitting."

The tailor was a middle age lady. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty.

"Thank you Gerda, you're excused."

As Gerda closed the doors the tailor smiled.

"Princess Anna, I'm going to ask you to close your eyes."

I was confused, "Why?"

She smiled, "Your dress is a surprise."

I nodded my head and close my eyes.

"Just give me a minute."

"Ok."

I tried to remember what color Kristoff was talking about.

_P... Purple? No... Periwinkle? No.._

"Ok Princess, you may open your eyes now."

Since the dress was on me, I only had to turn around to see my reflection. I gasped.

It was red with a big pink strip in the middle and a pink sash across the back connecting back to the other front side.

"Oh it's beautiful."

_But where have I seen this dress before?_

_A dream. _

_But what happened in the dream._

_Something with Kristoff._

_Should I go with him to the dance?_

_(__**An: the dream ch. 7)**_

"Thank you! Its beautiful!"

The tailor smiled, "I know. You've already said so."

I smiled. I could smile all day.

Suddenly I remembered.

Kristoff liked pink and red on me.

_**Elsa POV**_

Andrews and I were wedding planning.

"So," he asked, "what color do you want for the wedding?"

I smiled, "Blue! And we can have ice sculptures!"

He frowned, "Well I was thinking Red! With fireplaces."

I frowned. "Well, it's both of our weddings so we have to compromise."

He chuckled softly, "Well here's an idea."

He scooted closer. I felt myself blush.

_Keep calm Elsa!_

"How about purple with flower centerpieces?"

I smiled, "Good compromise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*6 hours later*<strong>_

_**Both Andrews and Elsa POV**_

Under line - Elsa

**Bold - Andrews**

**We were finishing up our session. She was falling asleep. **_**She looked so peaceful.**_

We were almost done with wedding planning. I think one more day and we will be done.

**I had to do it today! **_**Man up Andrews!**_

_**"**_**Elsa?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**I gulped, "Nevermind."**

He looked nervous. _I wonder what's up. I yawned. I guess I was tired after all that planning._

**Do it Andrews!**

"Well I guess I'm going to diner an then to sleep. Our I might ask for my dinner to be brought up to my room."

**She's leaving. DO IT!**

He stayed quiet. "Good night." I was about to kiss his cheek but decided against it.

**Was she about to kiss my cheek. Nows **_**your chance. DO IT NOW!**_

I walked out of my office feeling a bit disappointed. _What was he going to ask me. _I order Kai for my dinner to be brought to my room. He said it would be right there.

**My feet wouldn't move. **_**Move now!**_ **I stood up and ran.**

I neared my room and saw a cart with a tray on top of it. It was my dinner. I reached for the handle.

**Faster Andrews! Where was her room!?**

I turned it slowly. I didn't know why.

_**There she is! **_

_**"Elsa!"**_

I heard my name and turned around.

"Yes, Andrews what's th-"

He pressed me against my door.

**What did I just do! The adrenaline was kicking in. Just do it. **

**I felt the words tumble out.**

**"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"**

I was shocked.

**She wasn't saying anything.**

He let out a shaky breath.

What should I say.

**"Yes"**

**"Wait, really"**

I smiled, "Tomorrow all day."

**I leaned in and kissed her cheek.**

I blushed.

**"Goodnight Elsa."**

**I walked away.**

"Goodnight Andrews." I whispered. I touch the spot where he kissed me and went into my room.

Purple is a pretty mixture of blue and red.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: OMG guys a week! I felt terrible! Anyways answer the poll on my page please! I hope you Andrew shippers liked this chapter! Bye!<strong>

**RxR- MyIdentityIsSecret**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A special date

_**Andrews POV **_

I was awaken by the sun on my face. Since it was still winter the floor was cold. I walked to the shower where I washed my hair and body as I do every morning.

I checked my schedule for today. _Breakfast, date with Queen Elsa, need to..._

_Oh I nearly forgot about that. I have a date with Elsa._

_Wait WHAT!_

It hit me. I had a date with Queen Elsa.

Today. After breakfast.

_Shit!_

I was about to pick my typical royal attire but I decided against it. _Today I'll take her out of town. I'll surprise her. _I quickly put on casual attire. **(an: like the outfit Kristoff wore at the end of the movie but the shirt is blue and the pants are khakis.) **

I went down the stairs two steps at a time. _Today I'm going to make everything right!_

As I was approaching the dining hall I saw some servants near the door.

"Good morning!" I greeted them all.

I could feel there funny looks towards me but I just kept running towards the dining hall.

"Well it seems King Andrews is in a good mood today." I heard one of the maids say.

"Yeah I wonder why." I heard the butler say. I just laughed to myself. I slowed down my running and opened the door to the dining hall. Only Elsa was there.

_Perfect!_

I quickly flashed her a dazzling smile. She smiled back.

"Hello Andrews. Did you sleep well?"

_Oh Elsa, always so caring._

"Yes I have, thank you. Are..."

I got nervous. _What if she forgot about the date! What if she doesn't want to go._

"Yes I'm ready to go on our date."

I let out a sigh of relief. So she remembered.

"Great I have everything planned out."

An hour later we were in front of a coach.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Where are we going?"

I smiled. "It's a surprise!" I grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

Yesterday after I talked with Elsa I asked the coachman politely to be ready before breakfast.

"One last thing Elsa."

"What?"

"You need to be blindfolded."

She looked puzzled but agreed.

I nervously took her hand and let her inside the carriage.

"Are you ready?"

She giggled, "Yes!"

I gave the coachman directions and we were of.

I could sense some nervousness in Elsa's mind. _She's learning to trust me. Don't force it._

Once we arrived, I carefully lifted her out and tipped and thanked the coachman. _Yes I am in a extremely good mood._

"At the count of there you have to open your eyes, ok?"

She nodded.

"One..."

I moved her to where she could see everything.

"Two..."

I was nervous. I took off her blindfold.

"Three."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

_**Anna POV**_

Last night Elsa called me into her chambers. She told me her and King Andrews were going on a date.

She said she did it out of pity, but I could see she was attracted to him. They would make a cute couple. But there's another man in Elsa's love life, Matteo. He and Elsa would make an extremely cute couple, and I think Elsa loves him. Poor Andrews. I'm not on any side in particular, I only want Elsa to be happy and in love with the man she chooses. And I feel like she will have to choose soon.

_Very Soon._

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Three."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Oh Andrews... It's amazing!"

I was standing in front of fountain in the town. This fountain wasn't like any other. On the top, there was a snowflake and my name, _Queen Elsa, _sketched on it.

"The townspeople wanted to surprise you. Give all the credit to them."

I looked at the people gathered around the fountain.

"It's very lovely, thank you."

They just smiled back and talked about how happy they were that I liked it.

Today I was going to explore the town. Ever since I was Queen I've been so busy to go to town and just look at it. Of course I've been in town when I was little, before I struck Anna, but Anna always talks about how it changed.

"Where do you want to go first Elsa?"

I sniffed the air. _Mmmm Chocolate._

I heard laughter. I guess I said that out loud.

"Ok I think there is a chocolatier just around the corner."

I was puzzled. "How do you know about the town if you've never been here?"

He shrugged, "I asked your sister. She knows a lot."

I giggled, "She does, doesn't she?"

He smiled, "Let's go than."

* * *

><p>About three hours later, we had gone to about most of the shops in Arendelle.<p>

He was smiling. _What is he planning?_

He took my hand and we were off. I saw where he was taking me.

_Oh no. No, no, no. Not here! Not after what happened._

"Shall we skate, my Queen?"

I shuddered at the memory where Matteo didn't kiss me. If I go on the ice, I might burst into tears.

I shook my head, "No thank you Andrews."

I saw his smile drop. Suddenly I felt like the most cruel and heartless person ever.

"I... I don't want to skate because I'm hungry!"

His smile came back. "Oh ok! I thought you had a bad memory with the ice!"

I faked a smile, "Oh no, never!"

He took me to a grassy meadow which was just a 10 minute walk from the town.

_Thank god Gerda packed us lunch!_

I could tell it was Gerda because she always packs chocolate ts the bottom.

* * *

><p>It was about 5 in the afternoon when Andrews said he had another surprise for me.<p>

"Where are we going now" I asked.

He chucked, "You're impatient, you know that right?"

I smiled, "You know it!"

He smiled and whispered, "Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes for the second time today. He grabbed my hand and let me somewhere.

I felt myself go on something unsturdy. _Probably a boat. _

A while later he spoke again.

"You can open your eyes now."

I gasped. We were in the middle of a lake, the only lake that wasn't frozen in Arendelle. It was called Lake Mysterious.

"Oh Andrews, It's beautiful!"

I hugged him, "Thank you!"

He sighed nervously, "Elsa I have to tell you something."

He sounded serious.

"Ok tell me."

"I.. I want to talk about the Incident I keep thinking about."

I remember him crying in the barn. It was about some Incident. But he might cry again.

"It's ok, just tell me what you can tell."

He took a deep breath.

"My mother and father were the King and Queen of Riversdale. I use to be friends with Matteo and this girl named Dani.." He took another deep breath. "We used to be the best of friends. Anyway my father was cheating on my mother with Dani's mother. I saw them. I wanted to tell my mother. But Matteo told me to think of the better for everyone. But then..."

He started tearing up. I hugged him.

"It's ok. Don't say anymore. I understand."

The moon was up and the stars were twinkling in the dark. I looked up. Ocean blue eyes met my icy blue ones. I felt him lean in. _No Elsa you love Matteo. Matteo! matteo... Matteo..._

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. My eyes started fluttering. _No you're supposed to kiss Matteo! _

I started to lean in. _Matteo! Matteo! Matteo? Andrews... Andrews..._

Our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Eep! This is a CLIFFHANGER! And today is glee! Double awesome! Anyway there you go Elsa and Andrews fans! I can't wait! Elsa might regret the kiss!<strong>

****RxR- MyIdentityisSecret****


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Broken

** Author's Note: Guys... We've reached 100 reviews and 50 followers! Since this is my first (but certainly not my last.) story, I have never expected this type of turnout. I want to thank every one of my followers, reviewers, favoriters (is that even a word?) and all the people who just decide to check out my story!**

** Now for the awaited part!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrews POV<strong>

When our lips met I felt an overload of emotions. My longing for love erupted as I kissed Elsa. Elsa. Just saying her name made my stomach churn and twist. I've never kissed someone before, but I've read some books before. Though I'm pretty sure she has kissed Matteo before. As we slowly part, I pull her back in and deepen the kiss.

Her tongue pushes for an entrance. I gladly give her an entrance and she moans. Wow, I never thought kissing would be so good...

** Elsa's POV**

I moaned. Fireworks were going off in my head. After being unloved for so many years, I think I'm craving this. We finally part and press our foreheads together. Then I remembered.

Matteo.

I quickly pushed Andrews away and stepped back. Matteo, the super sweet and cute guy! _Elsa what are you doing! Matteo who is loyal to you, and you're kissing another guy!_

I heard a cough, "I'm sorry... uh... Queen Elsa." I turned around and sighed. "We should be getting back, ... King Andrews."

"Right."

He started rowing back to the shore. I felt terrible.

He hopped of the boat and dragged it on the shore. He held his hand out for me to grab. I awkwardly accepted it. As our hands touched a rush of electricity ran up my arm. I quickly pulled back. "We sure go through the meadow, to get to the castle faster." He suggested. He sounded so broken and dull._ But you have_ _Matteo, Elsa. And he loves you._

I nodded, "Alright, I think I see the castle gates from here.

"Shall we go?"

He shook his head, "I think I left something back in the boat. I'll go back for it."

"But it's dark, will you be ok?"

"I don't think it matters away." He replied not meeting my eyes.

"O...ok. I'll go ahead..." I said, "Come back soon."

He turned around and started walking. I approached the castle gates. "Who's there?" I lifted my hand, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Welcome my Queen."

I walked up the stairs to the main doors of the castle front door. Anna was waiting for me.

"Soo... How'd it go?" Her face dropped, "Where's Andrews?" I couldn't deal with the guilt. I slowly kept walking, passing Anna's shocked face. I didn't want to burst out crying._ Elsa you always mess things up! He's your future husband for gods sake!_

Anna slowly reached out and stopped me. "Elsa everything ok?" I shook my head and went into my room without looking up and closing the door behind me. I slowly got undressed. I looked at my outfit. Anna helped pick it out. It was a purple dress that wasn't as formal but not too casual. I spent so much time trying to pick something out, to wear. _Andrews didn't look bad Elsa. He looked hansome in his khakis and his blue shirt._

I slipped into bed. It was cold, or was that me. I closed my eyes, a tear rushing down my face. I fell asleep not noticing the storm going on in my room.

** Andrews POV**

"I forgot something in the boat, you go ahead."

I didn't really forget anything. I just didn't want anyone to see me like this. I was falling apart. It felt like the incident again._ But this time it really was my fault. I'm so stupid! Falling in love out of the blue, and the girl loves someone else._

I know why Elsa pushed back. I know why she hesitated to go on a date with me. I know why she doesn't really look forward to our meetings.

Because she has **him.**

And she **loved **him.

Because she had already found **her** knight in shining armor.

She had everything. She wasn't **broken.**

Then again I don't know her whole story, but I knew,

I was **broken.**

I loved someone **unattainable.**

But she didn't feel the same.

I laid back on the grass looking up at the stars. But the stars reminded me too much about her eyes so I turned away.

I hope this ends like a fairy tale. Because I know I'm her Prince Charming.

I fell asleep. But deep in my heart I know...

_ Life isn't a fairy tale._

** Kristoff's POV**

My plan was falling into place. I couldn't wait till the ball.

Thanks to her, my life is complete. We are both willing to start a brand new life. Together. God I love her.

Everyone will know, that she is mine.

Only mine.

** Rapunzel's POV**

"Rapunzel?"

I looked up from the vanity. Eugene was leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?"

He took a small step forward. "Are... are you hiding something from me?"

I looked up, "What makes up say that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know it's just..."

I didn't want to tell him about Kristoff. So I got angry.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! What evidence do you even have! I thought you loved me!"

He frowned, "I wasn't saying I didn't love you I was..."

"You didn't say it... But you implied it!"

"No! Just your never really around anymore and I..."

"Well excuse me for trying to sightsee and stuff like that! What am I, in prison?"

"No it's just that I miss the old times and..."

I stood up,"But nothing Eugene!"

I neared him, "We can't have a relationship without trust! You need to trust me!"

Guilt started seeping in but I stood strong. He sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'm sorry! I just miss you, that's all!"

"Well you see me every night don't you?"

"Well yeah but,"

"Never mind Eugene I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok."

He kissed my cheek and went to bed.

I entered the bathroom. It was a bit cold. _That's funny it was sunny today. Hmmm..._

I looked down at my tummy. It was starting to show. Then I looked down at my fingers. Guilt settled in as I left the bathroom. I slipped into bed trying to get the image out of my head.

The image of my fingers

_Crossed..._

**An: Hi guys! How's it going! I know in America today frozen is coming out! Unfortunately here in the UK I doesn't come out until the 31st of March which is ok I mean I feel a bit jealous but I will survive. Anyway Don't forget to review and comment and I'll write really soon! Bye!**

**Read and Review! - MyIdentityisSecret**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Regret?

Elsa woke up in a good mood. For about 10 seconds. Than memories of last night came rushing in. The date. The boat ride. The kiss.

The kiss!

Elsa never meant to push him away, no. But she felt so weak and exposed with him she need to push away before she couldn't anymore.

Oh where are you Andrews?

She reluctantly got out of bed and went to breakfast, not realizing what day it was.

* * *

><p>Andrews POV<p>

I woke up in a field of daisies. Ouch! How did I get here? Than everything came rushing back to me. The date and the... the kiss. That kiss was amazing. I felt like flying. But then true love came in and ruined the day. Why couldn't I be like Matteo? If I were he, I would never let Elsa go.

Ever.

Speaking of Matteo what day is it...

Oh it's Monday.

Two days do pass quickly. He'll be here any minute now. I should be getting back now.

Matteo's POV

"Thank you coach!"

"No problem!"

As the coach walked away l looked around. Not much has changed around here. Seems like I didn't miss a lot.

As I kept think I didn't know someone was approaching me.

"Matteo?"

I turned around when I heard that voice.

"Andrews? Why are you outside and.. smelly!"

I think he ignored my insult and went passed me. What's up with him? Just as I turn towards Andrews he stopped and whispered very slightly, "Take good care of her." And with that he slouched away. Weird.

I enter the castle, my eyes focused on finding one thing.

Elsa.

She looks regal, as always but something is missing.

Her smile.

Instead replacing it is a frown larger than the Nile.

"Elsa I'm back!"

She slowly turned around and green eyes met blue.

"Oh Matteo!" She ran up to me crying.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"Oh please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

I was puzzled. What was wrong?

"Elsa calm down." I looked around. Some of the servants were staring. "Let's go up to your office ok?"

She nodded and started up the stairs.

As we settled down she started crying again.

"Ok Elsa tells what's wrong."

"I kissed Andrews."

Elsa's POV

"I kissed Andrews."

Those three words made my world crashing down. Matteo stood up and got enraged.

"I thought you like me!"

He looked hurt. It was tearing me apart.

"Why Elsa! Why would you do this to me?"

He started getting up.

"No please Matteo listen! I can exp-.."

"NO ELSA! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

He pushed the doors open and walked away.

"Matteo! Please! Don't..."

But he just turned around looked at me and said, "It's either me or himWhen you decide, talk to me. Until than LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I wanted to break down right there. I turned around to see Andrews starting right at me.

"Elsa? What's-"

I didn't hear the rest. I didn't want to. So I took off.

As I passed Andrews, I saw more hurt and sadness in his eyes. Why do I hurt people?

I was so wrapped into my thought that I didn't notice Anna and Rapunzel walking towards me, a look of confusion on the faces. I ran into them.

Rapunzel's POV

"Oof! Elsa!"

I shielded my belly from the impact from Elsa, but I didn't want to take any chance. I'll visit the doctor later.

Anna helped her sister up. She was crying and looked hurt and guilty.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Oh Anna. I've messed up dearly!" She wailed.

I chirped in, "Guys maybe we should have a cup of tea to calm you guys down," I leaned in, "also so some servants won't overhear our conversation."

Anna nodded, "Let's go Elsa."

* * *

><p>As we settled in, Elsa broke down again.<p>

"Ok Elsa," I said, "Tell us everything you can."

Then a whole story came out starting with when she first lad eyes on Matteo to their ice skating date to the meeting with Andrews to their kiss to what happened a few minutes ago where Matteo told her she had to chose to her running past Andrews.

Anna's eyes widen, "Oh Elsa! That's why Andrews didn't come to sleep last night!"

She looked up, " He didn't come to sleep last night?"

Anna shook her head. "No! Oh geez. Poor him and you."

Elsa looked at me. "Rapunzel, what should I do? I'm so confused."

Anna and I share looks. She pointed at her heart and then her ear. I nodded.

"Elsa, we both believe that you should listen to your heart. No, better yet follow it."

"Yeah Elsa. We just want you to be happy. With the love of you life." Anna chirped in.

Elsa stood up and hugged us. "Thanks guys! You're the best."

Kristoff's POV

"It's late Mr. Bjorgman ."

"I know I'm sorry. I just had something to do."

The tailor looked up. "We all have things to do Mr. Bjorgman, don't we?"

I sheepishly grinned. "Sorry."

She warmly smiled, "It's alright. Now let's get on with the fitting."

I stepped on a platform waiting for her to get out my suit. It felt a bit awkward.

"Ah! Here we go. Bjorgman."

She lifted up a suit. It looked like something a prince would wear. My eyes widen.

"It's nice. Thank you."

"Well now put it on."

There were a lot of separate parts. The real princes made this look easy. I bet I'll look like a reindeer in a suit.

Once I was done putting on all the pieces I turned around to look at my reflection. I actually looked good.

The tailor smiled, "Perfect fit I'll say."

I nodded in agreement. Also perfect for our little secret, huh Rapunzel. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her our secret. That she will only be mine and not...

"Mr Bjorgman, is everything alright?"

I turned around, "It just perfect."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: OMG I'm soo sorry for joy updating sooner! I was busy with Mother's Day and then I had a bit of a writers block but NO MORE! Review and Read!<p>

-MyIdentityisSecret


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Questions from a snowman

... 3 days left...

**Rapunzel POV**

As I was walking towards my fitting I wondered was dress Anna and Elsa picked for me. Last December I sent them my measurements and..

Wait.

I slapped my face. I'm bloody pregnant! What if the dress doesn't fit around my stomach and the tailor starts to suspect something.

I walked through the door. Keep you cool. Keep your cool.

"Hello Princess Rapunzel."

"Hi!" I squeaked.

"Please," she said while handing me a box, "try it on."

I looked at the box cautiously opening it. I gasped. Inside there was a white-pink dress made of silk._ Just do it Rapunzel. DO IT!_

I slowly picked it up and slipped it on.

It was a tight fit.

"Mrs. Rapunzel, it seems like your fitting is too tight. But we could..."

I zoomed out when she started talking about the different ways we could change the dress.

"But it is tight around your waist area so I'm wondering..."

I quickly took it off and handed it to the tailor. "Well I'm sure we still have plenty of time to readjust things and such."

"Yes... but -uh- are you by any chance pre-"

The door swung up. Thank god she was about to-

Steps interrupted my thoughts. I looked up.

In walked Eugene.

_Oh god why!_

"Hello dear. Hello miss tailor. How's the fitting going?"

I paled. _Quick! Think of something!_

The tailor answered, "Good but by any chance.."

"But nothing!" I butted in. "Everything is fine Eugene, let's go! Thank you." I pushed him out the door and we left. I was sure that the lady suspected something.

We kept walking. I was curious why he was looking for me.

"So Eugene," I questioned, "why are you here?"

"Well we promised each other no secrets right?"

I gulped, "Yes?"

"Well you have been keeping a secret from me. A BIG secret."

My eyes widened. _Has he figured out Kristoff and I secret?_ "Oh really?"

"Yes and I totally agree with you."

He is agreeing to our secret?

"You are? Are you mad?"

"A bit but that's ok."

"Really?" _Something is wrong._

"Yes so.." He kneeled down and took my hand. "Rapunzel will you do the honor of going to the ball with me?"

Wait. What?

"Huh?"

"That's why you were mad at me, right? Me not asking you to the ball?"

"Oh, oh! Yes."

"So..?"

"Yes I'll go with you. Thank you."

"Ok," he kissed my cheek, "bye dear."

He walked away. I sighed. _Men._

I turned around and an angry Kristoff was staring straight at me.

_**Olaf's POV**_

"What to do? What to do?"

Presently I was looking for someone to talk to.

Well, I could talk to the snowman in the knight's armor, but he is such a copycat!

I looked around. Statue, painting, statue, random person, painting...

Wait! Someone to talk to!

I walked over. "Hi! I'm Olaf!"

The man turned around and stared at me. He looked annoyed.

"Ah yes. I've heard about you. How may I help you? I'm a bit busy right now. If you would just leave?."

This guy didn't look friendly. _Should I go?_

"Oh that's ok! I could help!"

"NO! I-I'll appreciate it if you didn't help. This is really important."

"What are you doing? I-"

"No thank you. Please leave."

I stared at him dumbfounded, "Ok."

I slipped out of the door and walked to the garden. I saw another man. Should I say hi?

Nervously I approached him, "H-hi! I'm Olaf."

The man looked up and smiled, "So you're Olaf! People have mentioned you..."

I smiled, "Like Elsa?"

At the sound of her name his smile fell, "Yeah.."

I stepped back, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

The man laughed sadly," That alright. We got into.. an... argument of some sort and.. I don't really know..."

"Oh. But you'll fix it right?"

He sadly smiled, "I don't know."

"OLAF. Come here please!"

Anna was calling me. I faced the man and smiled.

"Anna is calling me, but I hope to see you around. I like you!"

The man chucked, "I like you too Olaf."

"What's your name?"

"Andrews."

"Andrews of Riversdale."

**An: I'm sorry for the delay. hope you like it! reviews make me happy**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Who do I love?

Andrews's POV

Everyone was busy. The ball was in three days and everyone was excited for it. It seems like it was only yesterday since I arrived here with Matteo and Liam to meet Elsa. My life was perfect then.

But then she happened.

Doesn't she know the spell she has over me? Does she know how she makes my stomach churn and flip? I guess not.

I think since we met we had an attraction towards each other. Sure at first it wasn't a pleasant attraction but there was something. As we grown to know eachother that attraction grew pleasantly and then we kissed. Oh, I never meant to kiss her. Well maybe I did but we did and I enjoyed it. I wanted to be stuck in that moment. I still remember the way she kissed me... And the way she turned away...

Now she doesn't look or talk to me. It doesn't help that Matteo keeps sending me dirty looks to. And it's all my fault. For loving.

Maybe I should stop showing my love. It always causes problems. Like the Inciedent.

But I don't understand why Elsa hates me. Well at least I believe she hates me.

What have I done?

Kristoff's POV

Where was Rapunzel? I been looking for her all over and...

"Why are you here?"

That's Rapunzel! I ran over to the corner when I saw Eugene with her.

Darn it!

"Well we promised each other no secrets, right?"

He suspects something!

"So Eugene," She questioned, "why are you here?"

"Well we promised each other no secrets right?"

They promised each other that?

She gulped, "Yes?"

"Well you've been keeping a secret from me. A BIG secret."

I gasped. Don't give it away, make something up!

Her eyes widened."Oh really?"

"Yes and I totally agree with you."

Ok this is weird but still stay quiet!

"You are? Are you mad?"

"A bit but that's ok."

Don't give in! Shut up!

"Really?"

"Yes so.." He kneeled down and took her hand. "Rapunzel will you do the honor of going to the ball with me?"

Her eyes widen. "Huh?"

"That's why you were mad at me, right? Me not asking you to the ball?"

Oh my god. Rapunzel you almost... ugh!

"Oh, oh! Yes."

"So..?"

"Yes I'll go with you. Thank you."

"Ok," he kissed her cheek, "bye dear."

He walked away. I angrily walked towards her as she sighed.

She turned around and our eyes met.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Her jaw dropped, "What are you talking about?"

"You almost gave in and told him the secret!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

She stuttered, "Well-I-I wh-whatever."

I sighed, "Look, I'm not that mad anymore but please be more careful."

I wrapped my arms around her as she hugged me back.

"This is way to important for me." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

After we talked for a few more hours she started yawning.

"Looks like someone's sleepy."

She giggled, "Sorry."

"Goodnight."

"Night!"

Bad Guy #2

(An: This guy he meets isn't Prince Hans)

I met him by the fountain. He looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry about El-"

"Just be quiet! You know what we have to do before the ball right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Now get out if here."

"Ok."

I felt bad for Eugene.

But I had to do it. It was orders.

I have to destroy that ice sculpture.

The Next Day...

Elsa's POV

Ever since I woke up 5 hours ago I been so confused.

Get a grip Elsa! You love Matteo... or do.. NO! You love Matteo. Ok what would you do.. I know! I'll make a pro and cons list!

I pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill pen.

.…

As I was finishing my list I heard a knock at my door.

It's probably Anna.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Elsa open up! Please! I need to talk to you!

My head shot up. I knew that voice!

I raced to the door and opened it. He stepped inside.

"Elsa.."

"Hi Matteo."

"Oh Elsa! I'm sorry for being so cruel! Please forgive me!"

Before I had time to reply he pushed is lips on mine. My eyes widened.

We parted and he was on his knees. I on the other hand was dumbstruck.

"Elsa, do you know why me and Andrews aren't friends anymore? Because he killed a heart! He killed..."

I zoomed out. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Can you imaging what I felt like when I heard you kissed my worst enemy!"

Matteo looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's 6 o'clock Elsa, better start getting ready for dinner.

He kissed me again while I still looked dumbfounded. Something was very wrong.

After he left, I plopped down on my chair.

Enemy? Feelings?

I was so confused. But I know something's not right.

That kiss...

I didn't feel anything.

Andrews POV

I had a servant bring up my dinner. I couldn't face them.

How did I get tangled into this mess? I-I never wanted to fall in love, ever since the Incident.

But...

I stood up and walked towards a mirror and peered in the mirror.

I saw a young man with ocean blue eyes and royal golden hair. I wasn't fat. I stared a bit longer. I saw a broken man standing in front of me.

Why doesn't she give me chance?

What makes him so special?

What's wrong with me?

Anna's POV

I snatched the Peasants travels from my bed stand and leaped into my bed. I had just finished dinner which was odd because Kristoff and Rapunzel keep shooting eachother looks and Matteo kept talking while Elsa looked depressed.

As I felt minutes past I flipped the pages cautiously making sure to get everything on the page.

I gasped.

Eva just had gotten betrayed! By her... cousin...

I snapped the book shut and threw it on my bedstead.

Kristoff wouldn't ... Puznel wouldn't ..

Wait.

What am I saying! This is my boyfriend and cousin I'm talking about!

They would never hide things from me..

…

Right?

An: review and read! I love the next few chapters! 1 day before the ball!

-MyIdentityisSecret


	21. Chapter 21

**An: I'm back! I will update my other story soon. Pinky promise!**

_… 1 more day …_

Chapter 21: Decided

_**Elsa's POV**_

"Ow!" I cringed

"Sorry miss! The needle." The tailor said.

I politely smiled. "It's all right. Now let's finish this fitting."

The tailor nodded at quickly continued putting in the pins. I sighed.

I had made up my mind last night. About Andrews and Mateo. I just hope I didn't pick wrongly

"Miss! You look lovely! Your knight in shinning armor must be so lucky!"

"Thank you, it is lovely isn't?"

But should it be the knight or Prince that shall be lucky?

After my fitting I went to go tell Anna about my decision. Nervously I knocked on her door.

"Kristoff?" She asked.

"No,it's me Elsa."

"Oh." She said disappointedly

I have to admit the something weird has been going on between Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene. I swear if Kristoff hurts my little sister I'll freeze him!

Anna opened the door. "Hi Elsa!"

"I did it."

Anna looked confused, "What did you do?"

"I made my decision, on.."

Her eyes widened as she pulled my inside.

"Tell me all about it! Please."

I sighed. "Well I.."

"Wait!" Anna shouted, scaring me. She opened the door, looked both ways, and then shut it quickly.

"The coast is clear! Please continue."

I sighed, "So over the past days I have been really conflicted and I even made a pros and cons list."

Anna nodded as if understanding me.

"And then I kissed both of them.."

"Wait what! When did this happen!"

"Oh... it's a long story."

"Tell me after ok?"

"Fine."

"So as I was saying, I got to talk to them and..."

"GET TO THE POINT! ...please"

I giggled at how impatient Anna was sometimes.

"I choose.."

"Yes?"

"I... I choose.."

"YES!?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "I choose..."

_**Liam's POV**_

Everyone was excited. I couldn't see why though.

The lovers day ball took everyone's mind off of other stuff. Every corner of the castle I saw couples holding hands or laughing or snogging.

I dont think I'll have anyone to talk to during the lovers day ball.

I didn't think I was ugly but their were some better looking people. I wasn't scwrany, but I wasnt muscular either.

Ball. That word sounds so foreign to me. I know that there is going to be dancing but what else? Is there food? Games? Girls? Probably, I mean Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are going so that must mean girls are going too. Oh well.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see tomarrow.

"Hey Liam. Long time no talk."

I turned around, "Hi Mr. Matteo! How it going with Miss Elsa?"

He frowned, "Let's not talk about that here. How about you? How is school going?"

I smiled, "It's going good! I'm ahead by two years! Teacher said that I could take a break until the Lover's Day Ball!"

He patted my head and ruffled my hair, "You're pretty smart Liam! You'll be a great guard someday!"

I smiled proudly. My idol just complimented me!

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

"Shh! Come on Rapunzel! We have to hurry!"

"I'm coming Kristoff!"

Crack!

We both froze. I looked behind my shoulder.

No one was there.

"Let's hurry!" Kristoff whispered.

_2 hours later..._

"Wasn't that fun."

I giggled, "Yep! You're so romantic sometimes."

He blushed and smiled, "I can't help it. Especially when it's about the love of my life."

I smiled. Yep. So romantic.

_**Elsa POV**_

"Goodnight Anna." I said closing her door.

I sighed remembering our conversation.

_*Conversation*_

_"Oh Elsa, I'm happy for you.."_

_"But..?"_

_"Well to tell you the truth, I was kinda rooting for the other guy."_

_I looked at her as if she was trying to tell be something._

_"But! It is your desision and if he makes you happy than I completely support you... 100%."_

_"Thanks Anna.." I said giving her a hug._

_"I just hope I didn't pick wrong."_

_"You followed your heart. They are two good men but you have chosen one."_

_*End of Conversation*_

As I laided down in bed I felt excited and nervous for tell him that I choose him tommorrow at the ball.

**_Bad Guy 1 POV_**

"Ready for this!"

"Yes..."

It's all going down tommorrow

For **vengeance**.

**_Kristoff POV_**

I nervously let out a sigh.

"It's going to happen"

It's all going down tommorrow.

For **unison**.

_**Bad guy 2 POV**_

Tommorrow was the ball.

It's all going down tommorrow.

For **pride**.

_**Rapunzel POV**_

Tommorrow was the day! I can't believe it's finally here.

It's all going down tomarrow.

For **love**.

_**Anna's POV**_

Tommorrow I will know everything.

It's all going down tomarrow.

For **answers**.

_**Elsa POV**_

They will know whom I love tommorrow

I just hope everything will be alright again.

It's all going down tomarrow.

For **stability**

**_Eugene's POV_**

My wife's surprise is just hours away. I hope she isn't angry.

It's all going down tommorrow.

For **forgiveness**.

_**Matteo's POV**_

Elsa loves me. I just know it.

It's all going down tommorrow.

For **reassurance**.

_**Andrews POV**_

Whom will Elsa pick, the question of the day.

It's all going down tommorrow

For **the knight or Prince.**

**_Hans POV_**

My plan is underway. These Princess will never see it coming.

It's all going down tommorrow.

For **death**.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and read!<strong>

**-MyIdentityIsSecret**


	22. Chapter 22

**An: Elsa didn't fall** **asleep. It is still one day till the** **dance. I am almost done with the whole story so if I don't upload my other story for a while than you'll know why. **

**Chapter 22: Heartbroken**

Elsa laid there thinking. She wanted to tell him badly. In fact..

She got up and walked to a door. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Who is it."

"It's Elsa, may we talk?"

The door quickly opened and a man stood in the door way.

"Talk about what?"

Elsa took a deep breath and said, "Us."

The man'a eyes widen and he quickly nodded. "Let's talk outside."

"Of course."

It was around 8 in the evening but the sun was just setting.

Elsa really didn't want to do this, but it was something she had to do.

To find true love... right? She wondered.

The man sat down and faced her staring right into her blue eyes. Elsa felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"I-I well, I-"

"What is this really about Elsa."

The man leaned in close and whispered, "I-I think we both know what this is about,"

Elsa blushed as he neared himself.

"-I just want to hear it from you."

Elsa stared into his eyes as felt herself drowning in their color. The man pressed his forehead onto hers and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

They separated and Elsa sighed.

...

"I'm sorry, Andrews."

"You choose him didn't you? You have no reason to be sorry."

"Yeah, but-"

"Elsa," Andrews said turning around.

"Yes,"

"You know how the Lovers Day Ball is tommorrow?"

"Yes?"

Andrews turned away from Elsa to look into the sunset, "The day after that ..I'm leaving."

Elsa stood up, "What?"

Andrews turned to face her, "I will take all my servants with me,"

Elsa started tearing up, "Andrews, why-"

"But," he lifted his hand, signaling Elsa to stop talking, "But-"

He took her hands into his and said, "But, I will let go of Matteo, if that will pleases you."

"But what about-"

Andrews let go of her hands and turned away from her again, "I-I," He started choking up.

He took a deep breath, "I will call off the wedding."

Elsa stood there quietly, she didn't know what was happening but she knew that what ever is happening she couldn't take it back now.

Seeing that Elsa had no reply he continued, "I will personally...call off the wedding, so that the council won't bother you."

"Andrews... I don't know what to say..."

Andrews suddenly turned around with a few tears on his face but with a determined look on his face.

"I-I just have one more favor.."

Elsa looked up and started tearing up again, "..yes?"

"I know you don't like me..."

"Andrews..."

"Please ...let me finish. I just have to tell you.."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you Elsa."

Elsa's heart broke right there.

He cupped her head in his hands, "I just want to,"

He pulled her closer, "kiss you for,"

Elsa blushed and a tear escaped, as Andrews lips and hers were cemimeters apart.

"...one last time."

Elsa felt his breath on her lips. She felt so confused. Ever so slightly she nodded her head, Andrews looked into her eyes and then connected his lips to hers.

Unlike their first kiss, which was passionate and desired, this kiss was soft and gentle. Elsa didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away either. She just closed her eyes and waited for the best.

A single tear slide down Elsa's face as they parted. Andrews took one last look in her eyes and whispered, "Good luck with Matteo Queen Elsa."

As he walked away Elsa felt her mind swirling in confusion. But then he suddenly stopped and barely whispered something the broke her heart in two, "I'm used to a broken family... and heart anyways."

With that he open the garden doors and sighed. Without looking back he walked up stairs into his bedroom.

Elsa fell into a pool of misery. Slowly the sun became the moon and her tears started falling. As if she wasn't used to crying already.

But I love Matteo... right? She wondered with her aching heart. Slowly she got up and left for her room too.

**Bad guy 2 POV**

"Can you please tell me again how this will help Prince Hans man?"

"Chill man, if the prince wants us to do something then..."

I sighed, "We do it."

The man standing next to me smiled sadly, "Yes, very smart."

"Are you feeling alright? You seen kinda down.."

He quickly regained his posture and replaced his grin with a scowl, "Let's just do the job, hurry up!"

I frowned as we went into the ice house.

"What does Prince Eugene's ice sculpture have to do with Prince Hans plan of-"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" He whispered.

He took out an ice pick. "So much for love!"

I cringed as the ice pick drove right though the statues middle.

"Come on," he signed, "help me."

I lifted up my pick, "I'm sorry..." My pick went through the dress. My partner started thrashing his ice pick at the sculpture like he was against something it represented.

After a few thrashings he was satisfied with our work.

"Let's go."

As I took one final glance at the broken ice statue, he took something out of his pocket.

"But-"

"Shh! You want him to suspect us? Nah.. I'm blaming it on the tought guy."

He left the one of the objects on the ice pick and ran out the door. I peeked over to look at the mysterious object. I gasped.

Was he really blaming everything on him?

It was one of-of Kristoff's gloves

"Hey! Why are you still in there? Let's go!"

"Coming!"

With one last look I retreated to the castle. Prince Hans is ruining love and friendships?

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>An: review and read! Poor Andrews huh?All you Elsa and Matteo fans congrats! <strong>

**- MyIdentityIsSecret **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: **Tears and Hatred**

"Wake up miss Elsa!"

"Rise and shine Princess Anna"

"Sir it's time to get up!"

It was finally here. The Lovers day ball was just minutes away. Everyone had a smile on his or her face. All over Arendelle you could see lovers giving each other presents and kisses. Many other lovers were getting ready for surprises they were going to give their lover at the ball.

One of these people included none other the Prince Eugene. He couldn't wait to see his wife pleased by his surprise. As he rushed to the bathroom to get ready he heard someone in there. Vomiting.

Frightened he quickly barged into the bathroom only to find his wife kneeled on the floor with her head stuck in a toilet.

"Rapunzel!" He gasped rushing to his wife's side. Rapunzel quickly looked up at her eyes widen. She didn't want him find out so soon. She was waiting for after the ball.

As Eugene kneeled down, he looked at his wife in curiosity. He knew she would never do any... of that stuff... _So if she isn't... Then is she... Oh my.._

"Rapunzel? Are-are you... Pregnant?" He looked at her clinging to her every word.

Rapunzel sighed, "I am."

Eugene froze. She was pregnant. Holy crap! She was!

"...Really?..."

She nodded getting up. He then ran up to her and hugged her.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard in my life!"

She giggled as he pulled her out the room. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to tell everyone! Hey guys!"

Rapunzel's eye widen, "Wait! No!" But as she said that Anna, Elsa, Matteo, Liam, the King, and Kristoff. They all stared at Eugene.

"Guys... WERE HAVING A BABY!"

Screams erupted almost instantly. Anna's screams to be exact.

"OMG! Rapunzel no way!"

Before she could respond to Anna's exclaims a servant came approached them.

"My Queen," she bowed, "the ball is due in four hours. In an instant all the girls raced to their rooms for their dress. All the men were left alone with heavy tension in the air.

Matteo and Andrews quietly looked at each other and each excused himself. Kristoff awkwardly walked away. Leaving Eugene alone.

"Great this is going to be a long day."

**3 hours later...**

After running of to their rooms the princesses remembered they would agree that they would do each other's hair and makeup. Rapunzel and Elsa were ready but Anna wasn't. In fact she wasn't even close.

"Anna will you hurry up?"

"No! I want to look perfect!"

"Oh god Anna! You already loo-"

_Knock. Knock._

All girls turned their heads towards the door.

"Uh, come in.."

Eugene and Kristoff came in instantly, "Hello beautiful ladies!"

Anna giggled, "Thanks Eugene only I'm not ready..."

Kristoff went to go see Rapunzel, "So... you're pregnant? Congratulations..." He leaned in to hug her. Rapunzel blushed, "Thank you..." She leaned in closer, "Ready for tonight?"

Kristoff nodded, "As ready as I can be..."

*cough-cough* Anna cleared her voice. Jealous was clear in her eyes as she ordered, "I think all the men should get out, NOW!"

Both men although confused, followed the Princess's orders. As she ordered the maids to leave them alone she turned to Rapunzel.

"What's up with you and Kristoff?"

Rapunzel eyes widen, "Wha- why are you asking that Anna?"

Anna pointed at her, "There's something between you guys and I'm going to figure it out!"

"Anna please! Don't let your jealousy but in with family!" Elsa cut in.

Anna sighed. She don't know why she was so jumpy lately, especially around Kristoff and Rapunzel. "Sorry..."

_**Liam's POV**_

Everyone was very festive. And full of love. Women were wearing their finest dresses and jewelry, while men were dressed in their finest slacks and shirts, and some were rushing to the nearest flower shop.

_I bet miss Elsa would like flowers... And after all she's done for me... _I decided to get Ms. Elsa some flowers. White roses.

As I made my way to the flower shop the thought of love came into my head. Love. That word seem foreign to me. I mean yes the maids in King Andrews castle look after me and care for me. But that more like pity. I'm use to pity.

"Oof! I'm so sorry!"

My thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into a girl. She had her hair curled and was about 4 inches shorter than me. She was wearing a very detailed dress. Her eyes were dark brown that reminded me of chocolate.

"Oh that's alright! I'm Liam."

She curtsied, "I'm-a- Amanda." She looked at me with curious eyes. "So Liam... Oh.. Are you getting something for your girlfriend?"

I looked over at the flower shop which was literally two steps away and I sighed, "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not very strong, or handsome."

Amanda blushed, "Well I think you're cute, and beside I think a good heart is what matters the most-"

"PRINCESS AMANDA!"

Suddenly before I could return the compliment a round short man approached Amanda. "My Princess we should get going! We are going to be late to the ball! You should not be speaking to low-class commoners like this one!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Relax Alex! He is my friend."

"Princess?" I bowed down. She looked disappointed. "Yes."

"Don't worry I am also invited to the ball. See you there." I turned around and walked away forgetting the flowers for Ms. Elsa.

**Anna's POV**

There was less than an hour till the ball and the anxiety started setting in. Elsa was frantically giving last minute orders to the staff. I was waiting with Rapunzel in my bedroom.

"So... what's really up with you and Kristoff?"

"I don't know what your talking about Anna!" She stammered not meeting my eye.

"You think I don't notice the little glances and looks you give each other!"

"Anna please! I'm innocent! I've done nothing wrong!

I sighed as I looked at my copy of The Peasants Travels book on my desk. _Maybe it is getting into my head..._

"You're right... I'm sorry. It's just that I really like this guy and.."

Rapunzel nodded, "I understand Anna."

"Anna! Rapunzel! I have to put on some last details! Watch the staff for me please!"

"Alright Elsa! Let's go Anna!"

"Alright give me a second!"

Rapunzel left hurried and I reached for my book on my desk.

_I'll take this only for reference.._

_It's not going to happen!_

**Elsa's POV**

_Maybe he'll like this earring better?_

I was in the middle of the last touches of my look when a maid came running in.

"Your highness!"

"Is something the matter?"

"Well.. I really shouldn't be telling you this.."

"I am Queen! Tell me!"

"I saw Matteo crying in his room! He was muttering things like betrayal and Andrews kiss, and... and your name, your majesty."

I froze, breath taken. _He was crying because of me?_

"Th-thank you, you are excused."

She curtsied and left.

Tears were threatening to fall as I rethought the situation. I felt terrible. _Oh! Why did I have to kiss Andrews! God he must hate me even though I picked him!_

Anxiously I slowly went down stairs to greet the guests.

**Eugenes POV**

I giddy approached the ice room, thinking about the news about Rapunzel's pregnancy and my ice sculpture.

_She is going to be so happy! We are going to have a child! And out marriage will get strong! We'll fight less! And we'll live happily ever-_

My heart stopped as I opened the doors of the ice room. Where my sculpture was supposed to be was an ugly looking face all melted and ice chunks everywhere.

"No-no."

I searched around looking for anything I could possible fix or stick together. Nothing.

I spotted something fuzzy on top. All my saddest was now replaced with hatred. I there the object on the floor and started running to find the one responsible.

And I looked back glaring at Kristoff's wet soggy glove on the ice, haunting me.

**An: Review please! Reviews make the world go round! (And better stories!")**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Truth: Part 1

_**Anna's POV**_

_Oh god! Where is he! _

Currently, I was standing in the middle of a now crowded ballroom. Looking for Kristoff. Since the ball started no later than thirty minutes ago, He should have escorted me as my date. Instead, I had to be escorted be Eugene, who's date, Rapunzel, was oddly missing too.

"Hey Anna, so did you find Rapunzel or Kristoff?" Eugene asked. I shook my head no, frowning. He looked disappointed but went back to look.

I sighed and went to go look for Elsa. She would know what to do. But she's been acting weird. Ever since she went to go get ready.

"Elsa! Have you seen Kristoff?" I asked hopefully. "No." She said somewhat sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Anna it's alright I promise" she weakly smiled.

"Well I'm going to go look for Kristoff, ok?"

"Good luck." she said wearily.

As I ran up the stairs I pulled out The Peasents Travels and flipped it open. Come on, come on I know your are in here, jus- ah!

I read the heading on the page. "The truth." I cautiously read the chapter, hoping something might guide me. I remember the part where Eva was trying to find her cousin and boyfriend. They were in some random room on the second floor.

"Ok now I just have to -Oof!" I looked up to see Eugene on the floor next to me. "Sorry."

I nodded, "It's alright. Did you find them?"

He shook his head again and we both sighed.

"Let's look around on the second floor, ok?"

And we set off.

**_Narrators POV_**

Anna and Eugene looked in each door to see if either of their love ones where in it. Suddenly Anna gasped. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." But in her head she was having flashbacks from a dream she had a few days ago.

_Italics- flashback not happening_

Regular- happening

_She started to look around castle. She checked every possible place he could have been. She even enlisted her cousin's husband to help her find him. No luck._

Anna's eyes looked towards Eugene. They both weren't having any luck finding anyone.

_She went upstairs to the 17th guest room. She didn't know why she was drawn to the room but she opened it slightly._

Anna and Eugene were skipping some rooms to save time. She counted the rooms. "15, 16, ...17.. Let's go in this one." "Why?" "I don't know but I feel like there's something in there..."

_When she did open the door she saw Kristoff and Rapunzel siting down eating. She heard footsteps approach her and turned around. It was Eugene. He eagerly peeked inside._

Anna quietly opened the door. She saw that there were a few candles lighting up the room and there were two people sitting down at a very fancy decorated table. Anna gasped, "Rapunzel and Kristoff." Eugene approached her, "Anna what are yo-..." He looked at the pair sitting down at the table. His wife was eating, but Kristoff wasn't.

_He got angry and he almost stormed inside but something didn't let them barge in. _

_Kristoff stood up. He neared Rapunzel. He whispered some almost invisible words._

_"I love you. Thank you." She smiled."I love you too. You're welcome."_

Eugene's eyes filled up with anger and curiosity. _What is my wife doing with Kristoff alone? _He wanted to storm in there. Anna quickly held him back. "No Eugene!" She quietly scolded him. But what they saw next killed them both.

Kristoff was happy. Everything, he knew, was going to fall in place today. He looked over to Rapunzel who was happily scoffing down the spaghetti and hot chocolate he made. "Thanks again." He said. She nodded. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too. Your welcome.

_Anna heard her heart breaking. Water started pouring out of her eyes. She looked over her shoulder. She saw Eugene. He was against the wall dumbstruck. A tear rolled down his cheek. _

Anna was sure she heard her heart shatter into a million pieces as she saw Kristoff and Rapunzel embrace. She turned around and looked at Eugene. He was a mess. He ran his hand through his hair and kept whispering, "No, no..." His face was dumbstruck, with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

_Anna saw Kristoff lean in. She felt like screaming. Crying. Dying. She let it go._

Kristoff was leaning in. Anna welled up with tears. No! Please no! She wanted to die, scream, and cry. Her anger was bubbling inside of her and she couldn't contain it. She stormed in.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Anna spat. Kristoff and Rapunzel both tore apart, startled. Eugene entered right behind Anna.

"You... you low class ice master! How dare you use Anna like this! Blondie I don't even want to look at you right now." He angrily yelled.

"Now, hold on-"

"No Kristoff! You hold on! What the hell are you doing with my cousin! What a low class princess you turned out to be Rapunzel! How could you do this to me! It all makes sense!"

"Now A-an-Anna please just listen-"

"This was the inside joke wasn't it? Now I understand Kristoff why you never said you loved me! And why all the picnics and flowers stopped! You traded me! For my cousin!"

Rapunzel was close to tears, "Anna listen-"

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" Kristoff cut in, "Anna she's pregnant! Don't yell at her!"

Eugene gently pushed Anna back and his eyes grew dark. He turned to Rapunzel, "You-you said no secrets."

"Eugene please! I-"

"I bet that child isn't even mine is it!"

Rapunzel's eyes widen, as she put her hands around her tiny belly, "No, please you don't mean that.."

Anna looked towards the door, "Wait till I tell Elsa." Kristoff caught Anna and tightly hugged her, "You can't, we have to explain!"

Anna shoved him off, "Sod off Kristoff, go over to your true love." By now tears were streaming down Anna's rosy cheeks and tears were threatening to fall from Kristoff's eyes.

Anna ran away with Eugene nipping at her heals. Kristoff sat there devastated. Rapunzel went and sat next to him.

"They-they caught us." He whispered weakly.

"It was at a bad moment. They misinterpreted the scene"

He than reached and dug around his pocket. He pulled out something and sighed,"She was going to be mine."

In the candles glow the silver ring shined. Rapunzel sadly smiled, "I guess the rehearsal went unexpected, huh?"

"Go after her Kristoff." He shook his head.

"She hated me."

"She loves you! More than anything else in the world. More than chocolate!"

He smiled and stood up. "Are you coming?"

"No I'll find Eugene. I'll catch up as soon as I can. Alright?"

He nodded and took off running.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**An: Reviews make the world go round! (And better stories!" I hope you guys liked this chapter! Expect the next chapter in a day or two!**

**- MyIdentityisSecret**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Truth: Part 2

**An: Ok I'm so sorry this is super short but next chapter will be up soon I promise!**

**_Elsa POV_**

"Well I'm going to look for Kristoff, ok?"

I nodded, "Good luck."

I watched as Anna left to go find her date. She looked distressed but determind. At least one of us is having a good night.

Ever since that maid came into my room I've felt like crying. Matteo loves you and you go kissing someone else! _How.. stupid could you be Elsa!_

I had to come out without a date because everyone thinks that I am going to get married to Andrews. If only they knew...

I looked around and suddenly saw Matteo sitting outside, by himself. My breath was taken away the minute my eyes landed on him_. I've got to go talk to him! _

Eagerly I quietly slipped away to sneak outside, hoping to restore my relationship.

_**Narrator POV**_

Andrews watched as Elsa quietly stepped out of the ball. He sighed as he thought about every that happen every since he arrived. He knew that Elsa, the Queen of ice herself, had broken his heart. He knew better than to beg for her to reconsider. So he did what he thought was best.

He called off their engagement. Of course he told her when she broke his heart but he just did it today. The council disapproved of his choice but for once he didn't care.

As he walked back to his chambers he bumped into Olaf. He smiled and politely greeted him.

"Hiya Andrews! How's it going with Elsa?"

Andrew sadly smiled, "She's probably with Matteo right now."

Olaf frowned, "I thought you two were in love.."

Andrews shook his head, "No Olaf.."

The snowman was puzzled by Andrews answer. He thought that Elsa and Andrews shared the same almost of love like Anna and Kristoff.

"Do you love her?"

"Well.. I.."

"Because If you truly love her, more than anything, you should go after her. True love is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

As Olaf skipped away, Andrews thought over Olaf's words. Because If you truly love her, more than anything, you should go after her. True love is a once in a lifetime opportunity...

_I will try and win her back... Because I love her._

He quickly ran off following his heart that was leading him to Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Elsa! What brings you out here?" Matteo questioned her. They both were in some thoughtful trance. Awkwardly they stared at each other. Elsa finally broke and ran up to hug him before any words were exchanged.<p>

"Oh Matteo. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, cling into the soft fabric of his shirt. Matteo sighed, "It's a little late don't you think?"

Elsa looked up and her eyes widen, "No, No please don't say that... I've always felt attracted towards you, ever since I saw you for the first day. You were extremely handsome and charming... Please.. I think... No I know.."

She hugged him, "...I love you..."

Matteo sighed and reached out to hug her.

Elsa smiled as she felt him hug back. Matteo, though, had other plans. Unexpected plans.

Looking up, made sure no one was watching them, and then he removed his mask of sympathy and a sly evil grin was plastered on his face. "Oh Elsa..."

He reached out behind him and smiled darkly, looking at his own reflection in the swords metal. He chuckled, "... too bad no one loves you!"

He lifted up the sword, it was inches from piercing her heart.

"Hey!"

Suddenly another sword clashed with Matteo's and Elsa quickly escaped from Matteo's grasp, pure shock on her face.

"Wha- bu- I- Matteo?..." Her heart broke.

_What was going on?_

All of a sudden, all he'll broke loose_._

* * *

><p>"Hey Olaf, Sven." Liam coolly said.<p>

"Hi Liam! Are you here for a hug?"

Liam sadly smiled and shook his head. "Come on guys... follow me.."

Sven and Olaf looked at the boy curiously and cautiously followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: As promised. I think there will only be about 5-6 more chapters and I debating whether or not to have an epilogue.<strong>

**I can't believe I got to 150 Reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**Let's get to 160? Please? (Insert happy snowman here)**

-**MyIdentityisSecret**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Fight for Love

"Anna. Anna!"

"Stay away Kristoff!"

Kristoff sped up once he heard Anna's voice. He was afraid he was going to lose her. _She needs to listen!"_

"Ann-"

BOOM!

Screams erupted in the ballroom. Guest fled from every corner trying to escape the smoke. A few lay dead on the floor.

Kristoff eyes widen as he heard a very familiar scream. He turned around and an expression of concern crossed his face. "Rapunzel! Stay back! You could get hurt!"

"No! I need to make sure you and Anna get on good terms again." Kristoff smiled at her intentions and stubbornness. "Fine but stay safe."

Anna coughed as the smoke started seeping into her lungs. Her vision focused on the man in front of her. "Eugene! What's going on?"

She watched as he hurried over, coughing. "I think it was a bomb."

Anna gasped, "A bomb? Who would want to kill us?" Eugene shook his head. We have to evacuate everyone in order and..."

"Oh no! I need to get Elsa! She is Queen after all!" Eugene nodded, "Alright get her. I'll evacuate all the servants upstairs."

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the battle be ening displayed in front of her. Andrews, at the last second, took out his sword, preventing Elsa to be harmed. Matteo eagerly fought him back.<p>

Her thoughts were swirling in confusion. _He loves me... And I-I ... what is happening?_

A desperate cry rang out. "Elsa!" Her head snapped up to find Andrews pried against a wall with a sword near his neck. He easily wiggled out and reversed the position. "Elsa! Run!"

She looked at him eyes with fear. Run. _Run. _**Run. **She took one last look and ran for her life looking for Anna. _Thank you Andrews._

As she ran into the ballroom smoke started seeping into her lungs coughing and splurging she ran up to Eugene who was directing traffic out of the ballroom. "Eugene!" She cried.

His head whipped around as he commanded another guard to take his position. He ran up to Elsa asking her if she was fine. She shook her head. "Andrews... Mateo... Fighting." She wheezed out.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up to them. The two sisters embraced. "There's been a bomb! We have to evacuate no-"

_Clash. Cling. Clang._

The sword fight between Andrews and Mateo had somehow found it's way to the ballroom where the smoke has started clearing. Snips of the conversation they were having could be heard including, "If you didn't tell she would be alive you killed her!" And "I'm sorry I was young! I didn't know!"

"What's going on Elsa?" Eugene questioned her. She shook her head and broke down, "I-I don't know... But it has to stop."

Suddenly the doors snapped shut. Eugene ran over to them and tried opening them. "It's locked!" The curtains closed. A cackled spang out against the castle walls. The only people in the ballroom were Anna, Elsa, and Eugene, but they were then joined by Kristoff and Rapunzel.

A sulky voice spoke up, "You know Anna you're right. Love is an open door. For revenge."

Anna's eyes narrowed, "Hans!" Kristoff ran to words Anna. "Don't you dare hurt her." Anna pushed him away, "I can defend myself thank you.

"Well done Mateo. Your a loyal worker. " Hans commented. Everyone's eyes widen. Elsa spoke up, "Why are you doing this Hans?" "Why to destroy your happiness princess. And everyone's around you."

The sword fight between Mateo and Andrews continued but Mateo then shouted, "Ok now give me the paper Hans!"

Elsa looked at him. He almost seemed pleading. "Why would you do this Mateo?"

The swords stopped. "Hans has something I want. I'm sorry Elsa... I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you I was only supposed to pretend... But then I actually fell in love with you and... it's all so messed up."

He turned around and faced Hans. "Give me the paper and don't kill anyone you promised."

Hans smiled wickedly, "What about your revenge?" Mateo turned around and looked at Andrew. "It's not worth it anymore..."

"You fool!" Hans took out his sworded and started fighting. "Hey!" The three men started fighting again, this time two against Hans. This time about twenty of Hans followers broke into the castle and started fighting everyone. Elsa holded some of them of with and ice wall but they were soon chipping that down. "Guards!" she called out.

"Rapunzel!"

"What?"

"Stay here! I'm going to look for Anna."

"Ok stay safe."

_**Anna's POV**_

Chaos was everywhere. Our guards fighting the men in the black charcoal suits. I was still in complete shock of everything; Elsa and her choice, Mateos betrayal; and Kristoff...

"Anna!" I whipped my head around to see Kristoff run full speed towards me. I frowned and walked away. "Anna!" His voice was closer. I quickened my pace. "This isn't the right time or place Kristoff." I spat. His huge hands grasped my wrists and pulled me closer to him. "Anna listen!"

I pulled my hand away and placed them over my ears and shut my eyes. "No never again."

"Anna please I was..."

"I don't care what you were going to do."

"An-"

"Go Kristoff."

"Hey! An-"

"I said leave!"

"No! I'm never leaving! I love you!"

My eyes fluttered open as the world around us slowed down. I looked into Kristoff's eyes. They were sincere and broken. He was close to tears. He slowly kneeled down now full tears rushing down his soft cheeks. "Please Anna..." He pulled out a silver ring with a bright pink troll crystal on top. "Marry me."

I froze with my mouth slightly agape. Too stunned for words I just stood there, eyes widen and blood rushing up my cheeks. He took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. It was perfect. He stood up again and pulled my in for a hug whispering, "Please... I love you." My crystal blue eyes looked into his intense dark brown ones. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back.

And my whole world turned black.

_**Narrator POV**_

Anna collapsed in Kristoff's arms. "Anna! Anna! Please no!" He cried frantically trying to locate Elsa in mist the chaos. "No! No! She's bleeding! Elsa!"

Elsa ran towards her sister dodging the flying arrows and slashing swords. "Anna! Quick fetch the doctor!" Elsa gasped as she saw the main cause of Anna's bleeding. An arrow wedged into Anna's back. In short seconds a team of soldiers lifted Anna onto a wooden plank.

"Anna!" Rapunzel cried looking at her cousin lifeless being pried from the warmth in Kristoff's arms. "Hans! How could you!"

Hans cackled, "I just had too. She ruined and embarrassed me." Rapunzel angrily ran over to where Hans was. "You asshole!"

"Why don't you watch your tongue Princess." He looked down to Rapunzel's growing stomach. "Say I hear you're going to have a baby. What joy!"

Kristoff eyes perked up as he got off the floor. He looked around and spotted her. _Rapunzel! The baby! Hans... _He quickly went to catch up with her.

"What do you care about my baby Hans?" Rapunzel exclaimed, frightened from the amount of distance between her and Hans. "Who's is it? Eugene or Kristoff?" Hans smirked as he reached for and ice crystal on the floor.

"Why you-ahh!" Hans pulled out the ice crystal. "Nevermind I'm sure we'll never know."

Rapunzel fell to the floor. Eugene instinctively ran up to her meeting Kristoff half way. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll let you two love birds be." Eugene snarled.

"Help, please." Rapunzel cried.

"No Eugene you don't understand."

"No no I do. You just try and save your son now."

Kristoff groaned, "Ugh! Why are you people so stubborn! Rapunzel wa helping me propose to...Anna." He finished shakily.

Eugene froze. "So that means.."

"That your child in there! And it's dying."

Eugene ran up to Rapunzel and scooped her into his arms. "Help please somebody help me."

Kristoff, cheeks still wet from crying felt Rapunzel's forehead. "She's cold."

"The troll! Eugene! Take her to the trolls! Quickly!"

Eugene nodded and ran out the ballroom with Rapunzel in his arms shivering. "Please I'm so sorry. Please stay awake."

Rapunzel simply nodded.

* * *

><p>The fight between Arendelle's guards and Hans's army stopped after everyone saw Hans stab Rapunzel.<p>

"Hey!" Shouted Mateo, "you said you would kill anybody! Liar!"

"You know what Mateo. I don't even know why I need you in the first place. Get him."

As Hans retreated he grabbed Mateo by the collar. "I'm going to hurt you where it hurts the most... Your son is wait for me."

"No! You can do that! Come bac-" a plethora of black soldiers came running his way. One by one he fought each of them and they all retreated. The only ones in the ballroom where Elsa, Andrews, Mateo, Kristoff, a few remaining guards, and bodies.

"He back stabbed me. You must help me please!" Mateo pleaded.

Andrews looked at him closely, "Why? What does he have that is so important?"

"Liam."

Elsa gasped, "Liam? Is he is danger?"

Mateo nodded, "A lot. The papers he has... it's from Liam's birth mother... proving I'm his father."

"Liam's is your son?" Elsa asked.

"He captured him. Hans. His plans was to capture Olaf and Sven but I'm positive he has Liam as well."

"Sven?" Kristoff asked threatenly. Mateo nodded and Kristoff punched him. "How could you we trusted you!" "I know I'm sorry. Just please help me save my son."

Everyone was silent. Elsa spoke up. "What's the plan."

* * *

><p>Liam patiently waited behind the shed just like Hans told him.<p>

"Have you got them Liam?"

"Yes they're in there." Liam answered.

"Good."

Suddenly two large men appeared beside him.

Liam's eyes widened, "What's going on? Hans?"

Han snapped, "Get the boy."

Liam started running but was quick caught by the men.

"I helped you! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Throw him in a cage!"

Liam's head clang against the bar of the cage.

"It's nothing personal kid. Just revenge."

"On who!" Liam asked vision turned black. Before he blacked out he heard the least expected answer.

"On your father."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hi guys! Nice and long for you! I'm thinking of doing three different endings! Review who you want Elsa to end up with! <strong>

**People will die people! So head up! Also there's like 3-5 more chapters! Eep!**

**Reviews make the world go round! (And better stories!)**

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Race Against Time

"Ok Andrews, Kristoff, and Matteo you guys will go with some of the guards and rescue them. I'll stay here with Anna and wait for Eugene's and Rapunzel's return." Elsa stated, not making any eye contact with Matteo or Andrews.

"R-right," Kristoff said, resisting from the tears, "Just promise me you'll make sure Anna's fine..." Elsa nodded and hugged Kristoff. He sighed, "... she has to be alright."

Kristoff politely pulled away from the hug and bowed. Matteo surprisingly pulled her into a hug. Elsa stiffed up, "Ah-o-um.. Matteo.."

"Thank you Elsa.. I.. I don't know what is going to happen between us but..."

Elsa weakly smiled, "It will work out, I'm sure." Matteo smiled and kissed her forehead before walking to join Kristoff. Andrews was just staring at Elsa awaiting any disapprovement of him being there. They both stared longingly at each other. Andrew neared himself to Elsa, cheeks plum red.

"I'll see you around, I hope." He whispered before kissing her cheek tenderly. Elsa's heart fluttered for a second, but she dared not letting it show.

"I'll see you soon..."

The three men set off, leaving an even more worried Queen behind.

* * *

><p>The boys kept walking, tension tight between them. It wasn't helping that the Arendelle guards were couple paces behind them. Kristoff's mind was clouded with thoughts of Anna, and Matteo an Andrews still felt anger towards each other. Andrews started putting the pieces together on why Matteo would want to get revenge on him.<p>

Andrews sighed,"I'm sorry." Matteo stopped walking, stopping abortively. "What?" Kristoff snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the two men hoping to prevent a fight. He cautiously looked over the two men.

Andrews drew his breath shakily, "I know why you wanted revenge towards me." Matteo looked up alertly, "You..you remember?"

Andrew nodded. "How could I forget..." He huffed to himself trying to keep warm. "I'm sorry about Dani.."

Matteo bitterly smiled, "Oh well I accept your apology but..."

Andrews sadly smiled, "You don't forgive me."

Matteo huffed, "I think we have to focus on this mission.

"Guys!" Kristoff pipped in, "I think I.."

**Clang!**

A couple of men in metal uniforms crowded over the three men. The tallest spoke up in a monotone voice, "Prince Hans requests that only Matteo and Andrews continued the search, and that they follow us." The Arendelle army stiffed up. Kristoff, hoping to reassure the army, spoke up, "So we are allowed to go on? But the Queen ordered that-"

"Well Mister Bjordman this ISNT ARENDELLE. I suggest you listen to us."

"Well-"

"Kristoff." Andrews cutted in, "It's fine we'll go."

"But-"

"Listen to your friend. Follow us."

As they were about the go Kristoff shouted one last thing, "Stay safe!"

"Wait here." The metal-uniformed solider warned.

Andrews had to admit to himself he was nervous. He looked over to Matteo. He knew that Matteo had a lot of stress over him about his son. If only-

"Welcome gentlemen." Hans evilly smirked.

Andrews thoughts were interrupted. "I've wanted to have the pleasure to welcome you personally. But I'm afraid only one of you can complete this mission.."

"What..?"

In a flash instant Hans took out and Arrow and aimed for Matteo. Both men froze unsure of what to do. As Hans let go of the Arrow Andrews instantly jumped towards Matteo pushing him out of the way. "ANDREWS!" Matteo cried.

"Ugh! He was a fool." Hans spat. In between them laid Andrew eyes closed and bleeding. And in the near his shoulder blade was a rickety old arrow. "Probably pirced his heart." Hans chuckled darkly.

"Why would you do that?" Matteo angrily questioned. "Well I was going to shoot you and Andrews was going to make the decision. But now I guess your going to make it."

"What decision?"

Hans walked over towards Matteo and whispered in his ear, "Follow me to see."

Matteo silently followed him looking over his shoulder at Andrews body. He shuddered.

Hans led Matteo to a dark room."Ok Matteo." Hans chuckled, "you have to choose." Candles suddenly lit up the room. Matteo's eyes widen at the sight before him. There were threes cages, all covered in some sort of blanket.

Hans spoke up, "You have to choose who you're going to save; your son, Elsa's presious snowman, and the mountains man's reindeer. You can only save one. This was what Andrews was going to decide."

Hans stepped back and chuckled evilly, "To bad you've got only 1 minute to save one."

Matteo wasted no time listening to Hans.

"Go!"

As Matteo started to run, Hans quietly slipped behind the wall and ran to his carriage.

"Hans Isles! You are now under custody by the Arendelle army!" Hans blood froze. Kristoff, holding a now and arrow, caught him by the door of his carriage. Hans chuckled, "Well mountain man. At least I ruined almost everyone's happiness."

**Matteo POV**

"You have one minute to save one." _One? So he was going to have Andrews save one? That's sick! No I'm going to save all if them._

"Go!"

My legs for sure never ran faster than they did than. I ran up to the first cage

:**50**

I ripped off the blanket covering the cage. It reveled that inside the cage was Olaf. "Matteo? Where am I? Where's Sven?"

"Don't worry Olaf I'm going to get you out of here!" I reassured him. I quickly moved on to the next box.

**:40**

The cage next to Olaf's was Sven's. The reindeer had a fear based look on his face. His eyes were stricken with fear. "Don't worry just stay still, ok?"

**:30**

I reached the third and finale cage. He knew his son was in there. "Liam!" He pulled off the blanket. "Sir Matteo! What are you-"

"No not sir! I'm.. I'm your father."

Liam's eyes widen, "My father? But why would you-"

"Please I need to get all of you guys out!" I panicked. "But look!" Liam pointed out. Then as I turned, all the blood drained from my face. For on Liam's cage, a bomb was attached to it.

:**20**

"No! I can't-" I was stressed more than ever now. I quickly looked over the bomb it was attached by a metal wire. "It's in a knot! I-"

:**10**

I quickly untied the knot and started running as fast as I could.

:**05**

I ran and then stopped and threw it in the air..

:**00 BANG!**

All at once I felt a burning sensation against my skin. And my whole world turned black.

**Narrators POV**

As a huge cloud of smoke filled the air Hans chuckled, "Sorry mountain man, you're late."

Kristoff gritted his teeth, "Guards take him away!"

"Yes sir."

Kristoff motion a couple of guards to follow him into the haunting building. As he focused his eyes he was three cages. He quickly grabbed a sword and cut open all the locks.

"Sir Kristoff!" Liam ran towards the familiar man, eyes shaken with fear.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." He hugged the boy tightly. Olaf and Sven quickly joined them. The guard in-chief approached Kristoff.

"Sir? Where are Matteo and Andrews?" Kristoff questioned. The guard simply shook his head, "We examined them and we believe... That both of them are.. dead.." The guard whispered the last part.

Kristoff shook his head, "No! That's not true...Elsa she...loves." He held the boy, snowman, and reindeer even closer. A tear ran down his cheek knowing Elsa lost her love.

"Wait sir! One is breathing!"

Kristoff's head shot straight up.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! There will be TWO! Alternative endings. A realistic one and a realisticmiracle one. Both I encourage you should read.**

**Review make the world go round! (And better stories!)**

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


	28. Ending Part 1

Chapter 28: Love Always has a Price (Ending Part 1)

The first thing Anna felt was a sharp pain on her back. As she groggily opened her eyes, she looked around the room looking for any familiarities. Her eyes widen as she took sight of a man at the end of her bed. A dirty blonde hair man.

"Kristoff..." She croaked. The man's head instantly snapped up at the sound of his name. "Anna..."

He pulled her into a quick hug only to let go when she winced. "How are you?" He quickly asked her. She weakly smiled, "I'm fine thank you."

"I'm sorry Anna. If I had just..."

"Hey," Anna cut in softly, "I don't want to talk about it please.

Kristoff nodded knowingly. Remembering something important, he reached into his pocket. "You know," he stated, "this is still yours.." Anna looked into his hand and sighed dreamily. A ring with pink, green, and blue tiny crystals on top was shining in the dim candlelight by her bed. She picked it up and discovered a chain through the presious ring.

"Kristoff," she started. "When you said you love me my world came crashing down."

Kristoff looked at her reassuring her that she could go on. Anna looked at him longingly, "I've wanted you to say "I love you" for a long time."

"But you said it at the worst possible time. I though you were cheating on me. I thought you had an affair with me cousin, Rapunzel. I tried to convice myself that it was just inmy head but when Eugene and I caught you two in the middle of a romantic dinner, I didn't know what to think. I was so lost."

"Oh Anna! I never meant to hurt you can I explain everything please!" Kristoff pleaded.

Anna started choking up, "Please Kristoff, I think it's best if you leave."

"No Anna please just list-"

Anna sighed. He was determined and stubborn.

"Leave Kristoff!" She reached out to give the ring back. He shook his head, "No it was made for you, keep it."

He turned around, a single tear silently making it's way down his cheek.

Anna cried.

Eugene looked at his sleeping wife and wondered how they got to this point. It's all my fault. I'm sorry blondie...

A soft voice spoke up, "Eugene?.." Guilt struck Eugene's gave as he turned around, "Ra-Rapunzel..."

The brown haired girl sat up in her cot. "What's going on?" Eugene opened his mouth the talk, but Rapunzel beat him. "How's our baby?"

Eugene's turned around, sure his eyes were filling with salty tears. "Uh-uh a-bout that..." Rapunzel felt around her small bump. It felt hollow and empty. "Eugene? What's-what's wrong?"

"We lost her Rapunzel. We lost our baby.." By now Eugene didn't care if Rapunzel saw him crying. He threw his arms around her and pulled her in a hug, stroking her hair whispering I'm sorry every other second. Rapunzel felt tears brining on her eyes. Flashbacks of when Hans pirced her stomach flew though her mind, each more horrifying than the last.

She hesitantly unwrapped herself from Eugene's arms and sat silently on her cot. "We lost her?"

"... Yes.."

Rapunzel started weeping. She wanted to slap Eugene and scream at the world. But when she looked at Eugene and saw how broken he looked; she knew he was sorry. She knew he wanted that child back more than anything. So she straightened up and looked him dead in the eye, "Eugene, I'm... I'm not blaming you for anything."

Eugene looked up, tears and all, "You...you don't?"

"No."

He saw how sincere she looked. He almost didn't reconized her. She looked so frail and broken. He known her as a strong determind woman. And he just fell in love with her all over again.

Rapunzel smiled sadly, "I don't think we were ready for a baby, anyway." Eugene silently agreed. The couple embraced for the first time since last December and silently mourned the lost of their baby.

2 days later...

Elsa held Liam's hand as she was walking towards the church. She couldn't believe only a few days before everything was fine. But today was the funeral. She let go of Liam's hand and hugged him. She was at least content that Olaf, Sven, and Liam were safe.

The ceremony was to be held at the royal cathedral where Elsa's own coronation was held. Only family and friends were invited. Elsa hasn't known much of her family because ever since heard of... What happened she had stayed lock in her room. She cried almost all day and night and everyone noticed how the castles temperature significantly dropped. Never less she wanted to go to the funeral.

As She climbed the steps that lead up to the cathedral she kept her head up and pushed away her tears. She pushed open the doors and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Anna watched as her older sister stepped in the Cathedral. Her hearts broke has she saw Elsa blinking back tears and hiding her pain. The she felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Anna? May we talk?" Anna turned around and met her cousins eyes.

"What Rapunzel?" Anna replied, eyes with a hint of distrust.

Rapunzel took a shaky breath, "Anna please forgive Kristoff..."

"Rapunzel-"

"No Anna please listen." Anna stayed quiet.

"Kristoff never cheated on you with me. All those times we sneaked out from the castle was to meet up with the trolls, why do you think they came to the castle when Hans was attacking? Because they wanted to see how Kristoff's proposal went. Do you remember that necklace you caught him giving me? I was suppose to paint it so that it would go with your ring. At the dinner when you and Eugene caught us as you claim didn't you notice how I was the only one eating? And how Kristoff was wearing a formal uniform and I was in a working dress? It's because he wanted me to taste the dinner he made for you Anna."

She reached out to grab Anna's hands, "Don't lose the ones you love Anna."

Anna looked at her cousins sincere eyes, she sighed knowing she was telling the truth. She quickly hugged her.

"Thank you Rapunzel, I'm sorry about what happened to your child..."

"It's fine.. Eugene and I are working through it. Just go find Kristoff!"

Anna quickly turned around, excused herself from the funeral, and ran towards where Kristoff was.

* * *

><p>Elsa quickly walked towards the front of the room. It was a small gather like she imagined. She just saw her sister excuse herself from the ceremony. She couldn't help but hope it was Kristoff. If anyone could stop him it was her... (<strong>Foreshadowing<strong>!)

She quickly opened the casket and looked into Mateo's still pale face. She broke down. She could bear to look at Liam. Poor fatherless child. He never got to talk to his father... Like a son.

One question was in her mind. Where was Andrews's casket? All the soldiers pronounced him dead, there should be a body. She asked the guard standing by the casket.

"I-I don't know Queen Elsa." He stuttered.

"Why? You must know! You-"

"Elsa! Calm down please.." Rapunzel quickly pulled her into a hug.

Elsa started bawling and Rapunzel took her to another room. "Shhh... there there..." Rapunzel soothed her.

"I don't understand why they both had to die... well Matteo anyways, they apparently couldn't find Andrews's corpse..."

She started sobbing and Rapunzel hugged her tighter. "It's ok... It will work out I promise.."

"But I loved him..." Elsa confessed. If Rapunzel was surprised she didn't show it. She just squeezed Elsa tighter.

"Don't worry... It will be ok... You'll get your happily ever after..."

But Rapunzel knew she needed to convince herself before Elsa was convinced.

* * *

><p>Anna felt her heart pace quicken as she passed the castle gates. She quickly rested from running so much. <em>Where could he be? I need to find him.<em>

She knew she was lost. She felt so hopeless. She need to find her love and fast. She ran over to the town plaza. It had an oddly eerie silence vibe as she walked through it but she didn't notice. She kept walking as the only villagers who were out shot her sad glances.

_Why is everyone acting so weirdly._

Then she saw it.

It was another help need poster, and she would have passed by it if there wasn't a crowd in front of it.

She examined the poster. Apparently there were ice harvesting jobs in the kingdom of Fantasia. It was a contract for a year. It was offering a boat trip to the land. With no return. And the boat left today...

She scrunched up her nose in confusion. Ever since she was little her parent taught her that the kingdom of Fantasia never let any other kingdoms associate with them, only asking for workers. No Arendelle ship would ever go to Fantasia, even if they did no one knew were the mysterious kingdom was.

Anna looked at the long list of names that volunteered. Some of the villagers that signed up were so young others old. She read the last name on the sheet. Her heart stopped. Her breath hitched. At the bottom of the list she saw one heartbreaking name.

_Kristoff Bjordman_

"No!NoNoNO!" She wheezed. She was truly desperate now. Her world started spinning, making her dizzy every passing second. She panicked.

She bursted out running.

The docks were farther away than Anna thought they were. Her stomach tightened and she started wheezing but she didn't care. Her legs felt numb and her checks were red as the February air hit them. She just ran faster.

"The docks!" She gasped. She snaked her way through the ice on the floor. She noticed a boat. On the side. A big F was carved. She heard a man shout, "Last call to Fantasia."

Anna was surprised on how almost no one was there, especially considering how big that list was. Their families were probably hurt.

She sprinted down the path leading to the docks. The men were pulling up the plank. "Stop the boat please!" No one heard her. She quickly jumped across an ice puddle. She looked into the boat. Dozens of men with Kristoff's ice harvester outfit were there. Of all different shapes and sizes. The boat let out it's sail. "No!"

But it was too late. As Anna stepped on the docks the boat was already well underway on its journey.

"No he couldn't... He would never..."

Then all the running, the coldness, and the sadness caught up to her and she fell on her knees and started crying.

She had lost him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hi! I'm sorry it took so long. I had to change it a bit. So if your into the sad endings than don't read the part 2 of this ending. Reviews make the world go round! (And better stories)<strong>

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


	29. Ending Part 2

**An: PLEASE READ. IM NOT JOKING! So people are getting confused I meant that if you liked sad ending than you should only read the previous chapter. This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter that ends happily.**

**Enjoy! It's finally finished!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful followers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 Part 2: Love Always Finds a Way<p>

It was freezing. She had been running for a good 45 minutes without a shawl and she was currently crying her eyes out on top of a frozen puddle.

To say Anna Arendelle was having the worst day ever was the understatement of the century.

The century.

Anna didn't care however. Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces and it kept breaking over and over again as she stared into the deserted sea hoping that the boat would just come back.

Her shoulder were shaking as she buried her head deeper into her hands. "He's gone..."

She didn't want to get up. In fact the sea looked so inviting right now. Her sea blue eyes looked stared in the warmness of the sea and she stepped closer to it.

And closer.

And closer.

Until Anna found herself on the edge of the boardwalk, looking down at the inviting waves that were whispering _come on, come on in... Elsa will be alright..._

Anna lifted a foot and shut her eyes. She felt the cool breeze blow though her hair. She felt free. She let herself fall in the water.

"Anna!"

* * *

><p>After the funeral Elsa went to her chamber and locked herself up. She cried for about an hour or two. She sighed as she remembered about Andrews and Matteo but she was really curious as where Andrews was even if he was dead.<p>

_Well why would they lie about something important like that? Especially to their Queen. But something isn't right and I feel it._

"Where is Anna? I should go talk to her." The Queen spoke out loud. She quickly freshened up and left to find Anna.

"Kai? Have you Anna lately?" Elsa questioned.

"No your majesty. I haven't."

"Thank you."

_Where could she be? She just left the ceremony without telling anyone? That isn't like Anna. I'll just ask around._

She entered the library where she found Rapunzel sitting in an armchair. "Rapunzel have you seen Anna. Do you know where she went?" Rapunzel's face fell. "No but I think she went to go look for Kristoff."

"Why? Isn't he in the castle?" She asked, confused. Rapunzel shook her head. "I told Anna what he was telling me before the funeral." Elsa's shoulder stiffened, "Go on."

"He told me he was going to leave. He said his heart couldn't bear Anna ignoring him and accusing him of false statement." Elsa's eyes widen, "No! He wouldn't, would he?"

Rapunzel sulked, "He seemed pretty desperate. In fact I had thoughts of leave Eugene after all those accusations and the lose of our baby. Imagine Kristoff! He was going to ask Anna to marry him! He wanted everything to be perfect! I just hope she stopped him from leaving"

Elsa let a shaky breath out, "I know she did, its Anna. But now I have no love. They're both dead." Rapunzel's lips formed a frown, "Elsa?" "Yeah?" "Where was Andrews casket? I mean I know they are both dead but shouldn't they have brought his body?"

Elsa looked up and met Rapunzel's gaze with her own puzzled one. "They claimed to have lost his body. No one can locate it." She bursted out crying. Rapunzel wrapped her around her, "Oh Elsa I'm sorry, but true love will find each other, it always does."

"I hope you're right Rapunzel. I really hope you're right." Elsa sniffed.

* * *

><p>Over two thousand miles away a man with blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes woke up from his consciousness. "Elsa!" He looked around at his foreign surroundings. "Don't worry Elsa, I will find you. Always!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna? Anna! Oh god she's so cold." Anna opened her eyes, letting her eyesight adjust to the brightness of the room. <em>Where am I? Why does this place look so familiar?<em> She tried to stand up but it her everywhere. She noticed a tall man with familiar blonde hair had his back to her. Anna quickly shut her eyes. She just wanted to hear what this man had to say.

Sure enough, when the stranger turn back to face her Anna peek at his face. It was Kristoff! She sustained a gasp and acted limp. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry! I should have never thought about leave you alone. Please just keep breathing. Why did you try to kill yourself. You are the only good thing in my life."

And as he buried his head in his hands Anna realized how much they both couldn't lived without each other. She slowly moan, signalizing to Kristoff that she had woken up.

"Kristoff?" She asked in her best false woken up voice. "Anna!" She felt him take her face in her hands and press his lips into hers.

"Anna don't ever try to kill yourself again please!"

"I'm sorry Kristoff. I know what really happen between you and Rapunzel and then I thought I lost you forever because of my silliness. I love so much."

"I love you too! More than you'll ever know. "

Kristoff pulled Anna in for another kiss. "Kristoff ask me again."

"What?"

Anna pulled out the ring he got. Kristoff's grin widen and his eyes shinned. He took the ring from Anna's small hands and kneeled down.

"Anna, Princess of Arendelle, went I met you all I thought was how it was a once in a lifetime meeting and I would never talk to you ever again. And then I started falling for you hard. Your clumsiness, fieriness, and kindness snaked it's way in my heart and I was dreading the moment when you would have to leave. But now we are here almost three years later and you still love me. Will you marry me?"

Anna nodded tear-eyed and Kristoff slid the ring on. She knew everything wa going to be ok.

* * *

><p>The next day Kristoff brought Anna back to the castle. She was still weak and a had a little cold due to the coldness of the water. Elsa rushed them inside and scolded them for worrying her. But then she smiled and told them she blessed the engagement. The blushing couple thanked her and smiled to one another.<p>

As the days passed Elsa kept wondering what happened to Andrews. Although there were some suitors presenting themselves, Elsa never felt with them what she felt with Andrews.

It was now December of the same year. Anna and Kristoff were both happy about their upcoming wedding. Eugene and Rapunzel had just announced that they were expecting again. They were due in August of next year. Liam stayed in the castle and Elsa treated him like he was her son. However as her friends' happiness grew so did Elsa loneliness. She just wish her soul mate would appear in her life so that she could get her happily ever after.

One cold December night, Elsa walked though the castle gardens. Their was snow that was slightly falling but that didn't bother Elsa. Her crystal blue eyes reflected on the years events. "Oh Andrews, where could you be?"

"Elsa!"

_See I can even hear him in my head._

"Elsa! Elsa!"

_Wait..._

"Andrews!" Elsa shouted. The figure of a man formed in front of her. He looked so unfamiliar except for his eyes. They were still the same sea blue eyes Elsa remembered and fell in love with.

"Oh Andrews! I thought I would never see you again."

"As did I Elsa. But now I confess I love you more than life itself. I battle the worst hardships to find you. But it was all worth it. I love you Elsa!"

"I love you too! Now let's go inside and clean you up!"

But before Elsa ushered him inside, Andrews grabbed her waist and pulled her close in. They both smiled when their lips met, creating fireworks in each others minds. The snow was softly falling around them and they couldn't be happier.

And the couple went inside smiles glue on to their faces.

_Love always finds a way._

* * *

><p>"Are you ready!" Anna shouted. It was the day of her wedding and everyone couldn't be happier. Eugene was carrying his 2 month old son and Rapunzel was cooing him. Kristoff and Andrews looked down at adoration to their girlfriend or wife. Anna and Elsa were at the top of a hill. "Backflip contest! Ready. Set go!"<p>

Anna barely got the ought two backflips before crashing into Elsa which resulted in the two girls laughing. "Anna?"

"Yeah Elsa?"

"I'm so happy."

"Me too, I couldn't wish for anything better."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah Anna?"

"I'm glad we had the ball last year."

Elsa smiled, "So am I."

The two girls ran back up the hill and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I was to thank everyone, from the old followers to the new ones, and I will update my other story soon too! OXOX<strong>

**That's a wrap!**

**Signing off - from this story,**

**-MyIdentityisSecret**


End file.
